Super Junior ¿Otro líder?
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Super Junior Fanfic (2008). Leeteuk se va de vacaciones y Kangin intentará encontrar un líder temporal en el grupo. Shenanigans por venir. Pairs: KangTeuk, EunHae, YeWook, ninja!Kisung, ninja!SiHanChul.
1. Prólogo

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

KangIn se preguntaba muchas veces qué sería de Super Junior sin LeeTeuk como líder. No imaginó que pronto cualquier hipótesis sería llevada a la práctica.

–Tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres – le dijo Teukie un día, con maletas a la mano – Así que pedí un descanso de dos semanas a la compañía.

–¿Pero qué vamos a hacer sin ti, Teukie? – preguntó KangIn. Lo peor que le podía pasar era estar sin él por dos largas semanas – Tienes deberes sagrados de líder que cumplir.

–¿Como cuáles?

KangIn volteó a ver a su grupo, cada quien en su propio mundo, y volvió a mirar a Teukie. Su expresión podía interpretarse de cualquier manera, menos de esperanza alguna.

–Oh, vamos. Tú puedes ser el líder – dijo el ángel.

–No me atrevería a tomar tu puesto, Teukie – _"Especialmente si tengo que cuidar de esa bola de locos…"_

–Entonces prueba con alguien más. Mi vuelo se va, nos vemos – sin dejarle objetar, Teuk se fue rápidamente del apartamento, dejando a KangIn con las palabras en la boca.


	2. Opción 1: Heechul

**[Super Junior] ¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 1:** Heechul

_Episodio escrito por Mochita-chan, con colaboración de ALI (las partes de Heechul y desenlace)_

Lo primero que pensó Kangin fue relegar la responsabilidad al segundo mayor del grupo. Por supuesto que Heechul debería tener todo controlado, especialmente por ese don de mando que le caracterizaba.

–Muy bien. Como soy el nuevo líder…

–Hasta que Teukie-hyung vuelva – se apresuró a aclarar Kyuhyun, aún no muy convencido, pero Heechul continuó como si nada.

–Como soy el segundo mayor de edad, simplemente lo digo porque, por favor, miren este rostro tan terso ¿Les parece de un hyung de todos ustedes? Ok, no, obviamente. En fin. En qué estaba… ¡Ah, sí! Seré su nuevo líder temporal… ¿Alguna duda?

Después de unos segundos, Ryeowook levantó tímidamente la mano.

–Dime, Wookie.

–Hoy día le toca cocinar a Teukie-hyung, pero él no está…

–Solucionado. El almuerzo lo cocinan Donghae y Hyuk – dijo sin meditarlo dos veces.

–¡¿Por qué nosotros?! – cuestionaron ambos, mientras que KangIn tenía ese mal presentimiento.

–Porque yo lo digo y va a misa – Heechul se levantó del sillón – Avísenme cuándo es la cena. No dejen entrar a Shindong a la cocina porque tengo mucha hambre y no quiero tener que comer mitad de ración por su culpa. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, Sungmin – dijo señalándolo con el dedo – no quiero un pastel que destile glucosa por cada orificio que pueda tener, así que el postre de hoy se ordenará a la pastelería y … mmm pongan la cuenta a nombre de Siwon. Y si no les creen que son amigos suyos, digan una plegaria por teléfono y asunto resuelto.

KangIn, sintiendo que debía hacer algo, fue directamente donde Heechul, el cual se retocaba frente al espejo de la habitación principal.

–Creo que deberías pensarlo antes de tomar decisiones así – le decía KangIn.

–Hey, sé lo que hago. Por algo soy el encargado – aclaró Heechul, mientras practicaba sus expresiones más coquetas frente al espejo – ¿Crees que se me ve bien el turquesa? Qué rayos. Todo me va bien.

–¡Dios santo! No quiero imaginar lo que vaya a pasar después – exclamó exasperado por el completo desinterés de su compañero por lo que pasaba en la casa, excepto por todo lo que incluía verse a sí mismo.

Cuando KangIn y Heechul salieron del cuarto para ver cómo iba todo, la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada. Lo que hacían DongHae y EunHyuk ahí dentro seguía siendo un misterio, mientras que Hangeng estaba cruzado de brazos en la sala, temiendo por el futuro de su cocina. Por otra parte, Sungmin se la había pasado discutiendo con Yesung sobre el tipo de postre que pedirían, y ya llevaban media hora en el mismo debate.

–Si vas a pedir eso, mejor pídeles que te manden un kilo de harina sin preparar – le respondió el rosadito.

–Hey, disculpa por no querer incluir diabetes entre las posibles muertes de mi futuro no muy lejano – le respondió Yesung con todo su sarcasmo.

–Qué tal si… – Ryeowook trató de ponerle fin a la discusión, pero nadie le escuchó.

–¡Ya basta! Debieron ordenar hace media hora, en lugar de pelearse entre un Tiramisú o un souflé – les detuvo Heechul – ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el cheesecake es mejor! Ya debe estar por cerrar la pastelería y nos quedaremos sin postre ¡Argh! Eso pasa por no hacer las cosas yo mismo si quiero que salgan bien ¡Y no se pongan a discutir, que enojar me hace mal a la piel y no quiero arrugas antes de tiempo! Ahora hay que ver si Donghae y Hyuk hicieron la cena.

–¡Ya está listo! Vamos a comer – proclamó un entusiasmado Donghae al salir de la cocina, seguido por EunHyuk y una gran olla de estofado.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Shindong corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Siwon, quien llevaba una factura de pastelería en la mano y una cara no tan amable como la acostumbrada. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir nada, Heechul corrió a su lado y, después de susurrarle un par de cosas en el oído, el más alto se metió la factura al bolsillo y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas. Todos los presentes se sentaron a la mesa, en espera de la cena. Además de Teuk, el único ausente era Kibum, ya que tenía una agenda bastante cargada para ese día. Shindong comenzó a servir los platos, mientras Hangeng miraba la olla con desconfianza. KangIn sentía de nuevo esas sensaciones anormales en el estómago, aún sin haber probado la comida.

–Pues sí que se ve bueno – dijo Shindong al disponerse a comer.

En cuanto todos se llevaron las cucharas a la boca, el que menos escupió el bocado al unísono. Heechul estuvo a punto de ahogarse, siendo salvado por un certero golpecito en la espalda de parte de Hangeng, quien se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

–¡¿Pero qué esto? !Pensé que iba a morir! – gritó un colérico Heechul – ¡¿Quién fue el sádico que preparó esto?

–Qué raro. No esperaba que saliera así – murmuró Donghae – Agregué todos los ingredientes mientras Hyuk me los pasaba. Una pisca de sal, pimienta, cebollas, queso fresco…

–¿Cómo? ¿No me dijiste tofu fermentado? – preguntó Hyuk.

KangIn miró a Heechul con frustración, mientras éste explotaba en histeria absoluta.

–¡¿En qué parte se parece "tofu fermentado" a "queso fresco"?! – le reclamó el pelirrojo, prácticamente rugiéndoles – ¡Seguro que te distrajiste viéndole otra cosa a Donghae! ¡No, lo que pasa es que me quieren matar!

Era por eso que KangIn se la había pensado dos veces al ver a quiénes habían elegido para cocinar. También recordó que la "adorable" cenicienta nunca andaba cerca ¡¿Qué iba a saber él de quién cocinaba decentemente y quienes eran elemento distractor?! El muy narcisista solo tenía ojos y oídos para él mismo. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver el caos que se había desatado en la mesa. Siwon y Hangeng trataban de calmar a Heechul, quien seguía gritándoles a DongHae y EunHyuk, quienes se abrazaban mutuamente y llorando a lágrima viva. Esto parecía molestar mucho más al pelirrojo porque nunca se sabía si esos dos iban en serio o si ese era otro de sus tantos actos de comedia.

En eso estaban todos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Era el cheesecake que acaba de llegar. Heechul abrió la puerta, recibió el cheesecake, abrió el paquete, lo puso encima de la mesa y metió directamente su cuchara para probar un pedazo.

–¡Wuacala! Esto sabe horrible – concluyó – Oye Sungmin hasta uno de tus pasteles está mejor, sabes – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con el cheesecake y lo arrojaba a la basura, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, que se quedaron con cuchara en mano y las ganas de siquiera saber a qué sabía el dichoso postre. Al mismo tiempo, Kyuhyun y Ryeowook tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detener a Sungmin, quien parecía haber dejado toda su dulzura en el fondo del pozo de Sadako y amenazaba con írsele encima al pelirrojo.

Kangin, por su parte, no pudo soportarlo más. Y es que esto era el colmo, su Hyung lo tendría que perdonar pero ahora sí se las iba a ver con él.

–¡Heechul-hyung! – dijo a punto de estallar y parándose frente al pelirrojo – Te has pasado, ahora si vas a ver…

–¿Y qué es lo que va a ver, eh? – preguntaron al unísono Siwon y Hangeng, con un tonito que no le gustó para nada a Kangin, apareciendo rapidísimo como dos sombras a ambos lados de HeeChul.

Sin embargo, ningún par de guardaespaldas improvisados parecían poder detener a Kangin en esos momentos, quien se disponía a continuar con sus amenazas, pero fue interrumpido por el propio Heechul.

–¡Ay, ya! No armen tanto alboroto de todo esto – replicó el más viejo de la casa – Al fin y al cabo ya me aburrí de este puesto. Es demasiado estresante ¿Saben? Tener que cuidar de gente tan… – hizo una pausa, comiéndose sus palabras – Peculiar. Y encima tener que organizar todo uno solo, cuando nadie parece querer cooperar – dijo con aires de autosuficiencia, mientras se echaba aire con un abanico que sacó del bolsillo – Así que me voy, no me extrañen chicos – finalizó lanzando una despedida general hacia todos con la mano.

Y dicho esto, se volteó hacia Hangeng y Siwon y se fue jalándolos por el pasillo. Lo último que los que estaban dentro del departamento pudieron escuchar, fue al pelirrojo exigiéndoles a los dos un helado mientras decía algo de regocijarse con su magnífica presencia. Kangin no lo podía creer, no solo lo que había escuchado, sino como habían terminado las cosas, es decir, Heechul saliéndose con la suya como siempre. Intentando calmarse un poco, recordó lo que había escuchado decir a LeeTeuk una vez: "Heechul es Heechul y, a menos que seas Heebum, nunca podrás pasar sobre él". Bajo esta premisa se volteó hacia el resto, que tampoco terminaba de salir de su asombro y continuaban alrededor de la mesa.

–Bueno chicos, lleven todo lo de la mesa a la cocina. Y tú, Ryeowook, llama al restaurante y pide un poco de Kimchi para todos.

Y eso se hizo, nadie se atrevió a replicar nada. No porque no quisieran, sino que ninguno acababa de entender los últimos acontecimientos. El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Todos realizaron sus actividades con total normalidad y se fueron a dormir. Debido a esto, nadie escuchó cuando Heechul llegó y proclamó con una sonrisa inmensa en la sala que todo se encontraba así de tranquilo gracias a él.

**Notas:**

**Mochita-chan:** Este es el primer fic que escribo, tanto en HATO como de SUJU (aunque antes he escrito xD, pero no sentía la inspiración adecuada xD). Espero que les guste, porque ALI y yo planeamos todas las quemadeces que ocurren aquí xD. Admito que aún tengo problemas para captar la personalidad de muchos de ellos, así que por eso ALI es co-escritora principal xD, Gracias por la ayuda! *o* Déjennos review si les gustó. Y también si no les gustó xD.


	3. Opción 2: Hangeng

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 2:** Hangeng

Episodio escrito por Mochita-chan

Debido a que Heechul decidió que ser él mismo era más importante que ser líder, la posta fue cedida a Hangeng.

En un principio, KangIn estuvo aliviado, ya que imaginaba a un Hannie comprensivo con las cuestiones del grupo, sonriéndoles, infundiendo confianza, y preparando Arroz Frito de Beijing para todos. Sin embargo…

–Hyung… tengo un problema… – le dijo Sungmin muy tímidamente, acercándose al nuevo líder de grupo.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sungmin? – le preguntó el chino con mucho entusiasmo.

Siendo ahora el líder temporal, debía hacer todo lo posible por cumplir como tal, y qué mejor manera sino ayudando a un compañero con sus problemas.

–No sé… Me da mucha vergüenza… – decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

–Puedes confiar en mí y prometo que trataré de ayudarte, Sungmin.

–Verás, hyung… Hace días que Kyu está calentón y yo le digo que no podemos hacerlo mientras compartamos la habitación con Dongie y Hyuk. Bueno, ellos sí lo hacen, pero eso no significa que yo me sienta a gusto… Digo, no soy como Dongie, que lo hace en cualquier lado cuando tiene oportunidad. Por otra parte, la abstinencia está haciendo que Kyu se ponga muy irritable y no me gusta que ande molesto todo el tiempo ¿Crees que debería darle un trabajo rápido en el baño o decirle que espere hasta que nos toque el cuarto doble?

Hangeng se quedó mirándolo con expresión en blanco, mientras Sungmin esperaba una repuesta a su sencillo problema, como si le hubiera contado que fue a comprar el pan.

–Lo siento, no entendí…

–O sea, quise decir que…

Sungmin no pudo continuar porque Hangeng se marchó a toda prisa de la sala, mientras murmuraba rápido y muy fuerte para sí mismo todo un palabreo en chino, seguido por el pinku, quien lo perseguía para tratar de explicarle más detalladamente.

KangIn, todavía desde la puerta de la cocina, se llevó una mano a la frente con completa frustración ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando definió a Hangeng como "comprensivo"?!

**Notas:**

**Mochita-chan:** Sí, sí. Sé que quedó corto, pero agregarle más líneas no era muy necesario, ya que Hannie es así XD… No me imagino cómo será el liderazgo en SUJU M ahora que Hannie entiende y el resto no xD (menos Siwon y Zhoumi xD)… Bueno, ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. Para las que buscan Yaoi, cada pareja que hemos mencionado tiene sus propios momentos a lo largo de toda la historia, así que sigan con atención si les están siguiendo la pista xD. El siguiente capítulo es Yesung… No les adelanto nada o no habrá gracia ¡Gracias a todas! ¡Sigan dejando reviews!


	4. Opción 3: Yesung

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 3:** Yesung

_Episodio escrito por Mochita-chan_

Como era de suponerse, Hangeng decidió que otra persona estaría mejor capacitada para cargar con la sensibilidad del grupo, por lo que Yesung fue el siguiente líder.

–¿Por qué demora tanto Yesung? – se quejó Heechul – Si me hace perder un minuto más de mi valioso tiempo, no me importa que sea el jefe. Igual lo voy a mandar a un grupo de anti-fans locas.

–Hyung se está bañando – dijo Kyuhyun.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y Yesung salió de ahí completamente desnudo y goteando, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Más de la mitad de los presentes se cubrieron los ojos, lanzando quejas.

–¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso eres un exhibicionista?! – exclamó un airado Sungmin, usando a un estupefacto Shindong como escudo.

–No es mi culpa que no hayan toallas limpias en el baño. Me obligan a buscarlas yo mismo – dijo Yesung – ¿Por qué la prisa?

–Se supone que eres el líder ahora ¡Tienes que dar el ejemplo, inconsciente! – le gritó Heechul, aún tapándose los ojos – ¡Si me quedo ciego, va a ser por tu culpa! ¡Y lo mucho que me tardé en curarme de la conjuntivitis!

–Bueno, bueno. Como primera regla, poner toallas limpias en el baño todos los días… Yo, por mi parte, lo encuentro cómodo, aunque hace un poco de frío…

–¡Hyuk! ¡Ve a la secadora por las malditas toallas! – gritó KangIn, todavía tapándose la vista.

–Oh, sí. Y todas las mañanas debe haber un café esperándome – Yesung caminó, aún buscando más ideas, su café y su toalla – ¿Está en algún lado?

–¡Yesung hyung! Vamos al cuarto ahora mismo – dijo Ryeowook al ponerse de pie como un resorte.

–Wookie, no en frente de todos – sonrió con picardía – Como líder, tengo que dar el ejemplo.

–¡Sólo piensas en esas cosas, pervertido! – le gritó completamente rojo, arrastrándolo hacia el cuarto y arrebatándole la toalla al recién llegado EunHyuk cuando iban a la mitad del pasillo – ¡Además ni siquiera estás dando ejemplos!

Sungmin salió de atrás de Shindong y le dio un codazo de reproche a Kyuhun, cuando notó que el bebé del grupo seguía con ojos de plato, directo al trasero del nuevo líder. Hangeng seguía balbuceando cosas ininteligibles en chino, y KangIn...

–¡Oh, dios mío santísimo! – todos los demás fueron corriendo de inmediato al escuchar el escándalo en la puerta principal.

Aquel grito había sido lanzado por un recién llegado Siwon, el cual estaba cubriéndose la cara frente a la puerta, mientras que Kibum trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

–¡No tienes que abrir la puerta si estás así, idiota! – le reclamó Kibum.

–Pero sería de mala educación dejarlos esperando.

–¡¿Qué tipo de líder se supone que vas a ser?! Imagínate que hubiera visto alguien más en el edificio – le reclamó KangIn a Yesung.

–No se preocupen, chicos. No pasa nada – los demás se quedaron con vergüenza ajena cuando se percataron de que TaeYeon y Tiffany caminaban tranquilamente por las escaleras.

Todos voltearon a ver irritados a Yesung, el cual se preguntaba por qué tanto escándalo. Si la imagen del grupo no terminaba por los suelos mientras Yesung fuera líder, sería gracias a un milagro.

**Notas**

**Mochita-chan:** Me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo. Sobre lo de Yesung saliendo desnudo por su toalla no recuerdo si era comentario de los mismos chicos de SUJU o lo que leí del fic de 3vy xD, pero me pareció buen elemento cómico; además de agregar personajes invitados como extras en la historia xD. A fin de cuentas, el crack carece de sentido, así que las situaciones inverosímiles pueden aplicarse, no? (No se preocupes, trato de no llegar a la barrera del OOC xD). Comments, tomates, alabanzas… todo en replies, plis! :D


	5. Opción 4: Shindong

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 4:** Shindong

_Episodio escrito por Mochita-chan. Desenlace: ALI_

Debido a que Yesung no cumplió como líder, el siguiente en lista fue Shindong. KangIn no veía problema alguno, ya que Shindong no causaba muchos problemas como los anteriores.

–¿Cuándo va a venir Hyung con la comida? Muero de hambre – se quejó Kyuhyun.

–A todo esto ¿Está bien que Shindong hyung haya ido de compras? – preguntó Donghae.

–Él es el líder ahora y el líder es quien planifica el presupuesto de la semana – explicó Kangin.

–Esa es justamente mi preocupación – bufó Sungmin, desfalleciendo en el sofá.

Como respuesta a todas las quejas, apareció el mencionado, seguido de Eunhyuk.

–Dime que no olvidaste mi café – fue lo primero que dijo Yesung al verlo entrar.

–Bueno… de eso justamente quería hablarles… – Shindong bajó la vista al suelo. Detrás de él Eunhyuk lucía una cara indescifrable.

–Basta de suspenso, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Heechul.

–Pues… de camino se había acabado la gasolina y nos detuvimos a recargar el tanque…

–¿Y…?

–Pues bien. Después de que llenamos el tanque, nos ofrecieron una limpieza gratis para el auto, así que Hyuk y yo fuimos a hacer tiempo en una heladería…

–Nos encontramos ahí con unas fans… – dijo Eunhyuk

–Nos tomaron unas fotos…

–Comimos algunos helados con ellas…

–En ese momento apareció un novio celoso de una de las chicas y armó pleito contra Hyuk. La pelea dejó daños y tuvimos que pagarlos…

–Menos mal que están bien… – dijo Donghae al acercarse a Eunhyuk, pero cuando Hyuk esperaba recibir un consuelo de su dongsae, el menor le jaló una oreja – Porque el que armará una escena soy yo ¡¿Cómo es eso que estabas tomando helados con unas fans Y SIN MÍ?! ¡Me pudiste haber llevado contigo! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me gusta el helado de fresa, Hyuk!

–Ya olvida eso ¿Entonces se quedaron sin dinero para comprar los víveres? – reclamó KangIn – ¡Sólo ustedes se arman una bronca de 200,000 won!

–De hecho… – Eunhyuk se escapó de los regaños de Donghae – La cuenta no fue mayormente por los daños. Solo rompimos una silla.

–En medio de la pelea, las fans se fueron y nos dejaron con la cuenta…

–¿De cuántas fans estamos hablando? – Hangeng arqueó una ceja.

–Unas quince…

–¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Tomando en cuenta que cada helado era de los especiales, y el apetito de Shindong no era moderado, sí había razón para alarmarse.

–¡Eso era lo de la semana! ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede usar las tarjetas de crédito aún! – le gritó KangIn.

–¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a cenar el resto de la semana?! – vociferó Heechul, haciendo que Eunhyuk y Shindong tuvieran más miedo.

–Con todo lo que me quedó, solo nos alcanzó para esto – Shindong les mostró bolsas con ramen instantáneo.

–¡No puedo seguir bello si no como bien! ¡¿Acaso quieren matarme?! – reclamó Heechul.

Esa noche, todos cenaron ramen instantáneo, mientras uno que otro no dejaba de mirar a Shindong, el otro sintiendo un gran cargo de culpa. Por su parte, KangIn se compadeció de él, sabiendo que eso pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera, por lo que creyó conveniente hablar con el líder temporal. Lo encontró en la sala, visiblemente deprimido en uno de los sillones. Los demás se habían encerrado en las habitaciones.

–No te deprimas, Shindong – le dijo KangIn antes de ir a dormir – Aunque es muy raro que ocurriera algo así…

–Tampoco me lo creí… Especialmente cuando la chica de la heladería nos reconoció y nos perdonó la deuda.

Entonces KangIn se frenó en seco, sintiendo que el ambiente se cortaba al sonido de un disco rayado.

–Aguanta un segundo… Si la heladería te perdonó la deuda por reconocerlos a Hyuk y a ti, ¿Por qué hemos cenado ramen instantáneo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el dinero?!

Shindong comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, vacilando en responder la pregunta.

–Pues… había un señor muy pobre que pedía limosna… – Shindong entonces se puso más sentimental – Cuando pasamos cerca a él, nos dijo que tenía cuatro hijos y nadie le quería dar trabajo, y que hace días que no comen… Y me sentí mal por él, porque comer es un lujo para personas que viven así y nosotros tenemos mucha suerte…

–Shindong… – a pesar de querer gritarle a Shindong que era un tonto por darle tanto dinero a un mendigo, KangIn se conmovió por el relato – No te preocupes. En ese caso, no es mucho sacrificio cenar ramen una noche o dos…

El mayor se acercó para darle un abrazo de consuelo, cuando apareció Eunhyuk desde el pasillo.

–Oye, Shindong hyung. Estuve pensando en algo ¿No te parece que ese señor estaba muy gordo para no haber comido en días? – entonces se percató de que KangIn, ahora con la cara petrificada en sorpresa, estaba ahí – Oh, hola, KangIn hyung ¿Ya ibas a dormir?

Lamentablemente no recibió respuesta. Solo vio a Kangin irse cabizbajo hasta su habitación, murmurando algo que no logró escuchar. Después Eunhyuk se volteó hacia Shindong.

–Oye, Hyung. Creo que lo hiciste muy bien, sabes – dijo Eunhyuk, mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación a la que había entrado Kangin – Ya se fue... ya puedes sacarlo – terminó con una sonrisa plagada de complicidad.

Sin perder tiempo, Shindong sacó de debajo de su polera una caja delgada, que no contenía otra cosa que un nuevo jugo de play.

–Muy bien. Como último mandato de líder, demando que estrenemos este juego y me dejes ganar – dijo mientras tomaba posiciones para jugar, al igual que Hyuk.

–¿Te parece que hicimos mal, Shindong hyung? – preguntó el otro, aún jugando.

–Bueno, sí. Pero el remordimiento desaparece. En cambio, la ira de Kangin-hyung si hubiera sabido la verdad… dudo que pase – contestó.

–Tienes razón, hyung ¡Wow! 1000 puntos. Realmente eres el mejor líder que hemos tenido. Lástima que nadie más vaya a disfrutarlo.

Y diciendo esto, continuaron jugando mientras que el hogar SUJU se disponía a esperar un nuevo día, y otro líder temporal también.

**Notas**

**Mochita-chan:** Algunos creyeron que KangIn iba a ser líder en este episodio... recuerden que fue él mismo quien declinó, y por eso es que están haciendo este sistema "infalible" XD. Al principio creí buena idea hacer que a Shindong lo descalificaran por descuidado, pero lo que me falló fue que no encontré el buen elemento del crack. Solución: Consultar con ALI XD, y de esa manera salió el final que leyeron. Y lo más quemado siempre ha salido de todas nuestras conversaciones ¿A que no sacamos más quemadeces? ¿Apuestan a que no? Pues lo único que les digo es: ALI es la autora total del siguiente capítulo. Comenten! :tuki:


	6. Opción 5: Sungmin

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

/Bueno ya me tocaba postear a mi , este capi lo escribí yo ;_; y Mochi me corrigió la ortografía TOT. También me armó este post porque yo soy muy floja para hacerlo, es más si no me hubiera dicho que escriba esto nunca hubiera estado a tiempo xD

**Opción 5:** Sungmin

Y la quinta opción era Sungmin, se lo dijo la noche anterior y vio como el pinku salía corriendo hacia su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. No supo si esa había sido una reacción buena o mala, pero ya estaba bastante cansado del día tan agitado que había tenido, producto del liderazgo de Shindong, así que prefirió irse a dormir y entregarse a los brazos de Teu…

–¡Noooo! ¡Teukie, vuelve! – dijo con cara de sufrimiento y estirando el brazo hacia un lugar desconocido, para recuperar luego la compostura – No, no, Kim YoungWoon. ¡Tú sí puedes! Tienes que demostrarle a Teukie que todo está bajo control en su ausencia ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede!

Y eso se fue exclamando, mientras se daba palmaditas con ambas manos en la cara y se dirigía a acostarse en la cama del líder, que estaba ocupando en su ausencia. Mañana sería otro día y quizás Sungmin como líder no sería tan malo y le daría una sorpresa.

Y vaya que fue una sorpresa. A las 10 de la mañana, todos los miembros se encontraban parados frente a la mesa del comedor, sosteniendo post-its rosas con una mano. Los habían encontrado pegados en las puertas de las habitaciones y tenían en ellos el nombre de cada miembro, la hora: 10:00 am y un número escrito. Todos se miraban sin decir ni entender nada. El primero en romper el silencio fue Donghae.

–Tengo el número 1 ¿Eso quiere decir que gané? – preguntó con extrema ingenuidad.

–¡Oh, sí, mi estimado Donghae! – respondió Eunhyuk, imitando la voz de un conocido presentador de programas de concursos – ¡Se ha ganado usted una cita con el hombre más guapo del planeta! ¡O sea yo! La salida incluye una cena con vista al mar, buceo cerca de los arrecifes y una íntima noche en la que yo…

–¿Te vestirás de Sirenita para mí? – preguntó con un brillo lloroso en los ojos.

–No , pero podría ser Tritón y, si quieres, podrías probar mi triden…

La respuesta del monkey , que todos habían tratado de evitar escuchar con diversos métodos, fue interrumpida por un portazo y la aparición de Sungmin, seguido de Kyuhyun, quien llevaba cargando dos cajas, una grande que colocó en el piso y una pequeña que puso sobre la mesa. Sungmin llevaba puesto un polerón de rayas grises y rosa pálido y unos jeans bastante casuales, mientras que Kyuhyun llevaba pantalones de vestir muy elegantes, una camisa blanca adornada por una corbata fucsia y, como accesorio adicional, unos lentes con borde rosa.

–Hyung – se quejó el menor del grupo – ¿Por qué tengo que vestir así?

–Porque estuve leyendo en internet y ahí decía muy claro que todo buen líder necesita un secretario – respondió Sungmin, con aires de importante – Pero bueno, veo que todos encontraron los post-its, así que vayamos al sorteo de tareas. Como pueden ver, tienen anotado un número. Cuando diga el número, quien lo tenga por favor dé un paso adelante y… ¡Kyuhyun! ¿Anotaste eso? – preguntó volteando a mirar al menor, que se encontraba ahora a su costado, haciéndose cosquillas en la barbilla con el colosal lapicero con pompón que el mayor le había dado junto con una pequeña libreta.

–Hyung – volvió a quejarse –¿ Por qué tengo que escribir todo lo que dices?

–Porque leí también que los secretarios hacen eso. Es para que el líder sienta que lo dice es importante. Además… – hizo una pausa, sacando un papel con algo escrito de su bolsillo y, leyéndolo rápidamente, continuó – … si haces bien tu trabajo, te dejaré sentarte en mis piernas, te haré mi amante y, quizás en un futuro, te ponga un departamento – terminó mirando a Kyuhyun, a quien se le había caído la boca al piso igual que al resto de miembros.

El menor, a lo que se recuperaba, le alcanzó la dichosa caja, forrada con papel de regalo con motivos de pequeñas tartitas de cereza, a toda prisa solo para no tener que escuchar algo como lo anterior. Sungmin la agitó un poquito y metió la mano por el orificio, sacando así el primer papelito, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido en voz alta.

–Número 5.

–Presente – dijo Ryeowook, dando un paso adelante y mostrando el papel para que el líder de turno pudiera verlo.

–Muy bien, Wookie – dijo Sungmin, dándole vuelta a las hojas del block que tenía en la mano, mientras buscaba el número – Hoy te tocará limpiar el baño. Le echarás desinfectante aroma a lavanda al inodoro y pondrás toallas rosadas para secarse las manos y la cara. Como todo debe estar en armonía, la jabonera y el papel higiénico también serán de ese color. Y eso es todo.

–Pero, Hyung. ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar el baño? Eso no me gusta, me da cosa – se quejó el nuevo limpia baños – ¿Por qué no puedo cocinar? Eso lo haría con gusto.

–Porque es lo justo. Si te complazco a ti, tendría que complacerlos a todos, eso me haría un blandengue y perdería el respeto de mis subordinados – exclamó mientras se agachaba y sacaba una especie de tela doblada de una caja más grande en el suelo – Toma esto – añadió alcanzándosela a Ryeowook, quien inmediatamente la desdobló para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un delantal, de un color bastante obvio para el lector al llegar a este punto del relato – Será tu uniforme – finalizó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

–Pero, Hyung ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? – replicó de inmediato el asignado – Creo que basta y sobra con un polo viejo y lis…

Esta vez quien lo interrumpió no fue Sungmin, sino más bien Yesung.

–Wookie, no seas maleducado. Él es nuestro líder y, como tal, debemos hacerle caso. Así que recibe el delantal y cuídalo mucho, porque estoy seguro que a Sungmin le costó mucho conseguirlo – dijo con una cara demasiado bonachona para ser cierta.

Y es que ni bien había escuchado las palabras "Wookie" y "delantal rosado" tan cerca una de la otra, su cabeza había empezado a asociar ideas como "Wookie con delantal rosado", "Wookie sólo con delantal rosado", "Wookie sobre la cama sólo con delantal rosado", "Wookie con esposas sobre la cama solo con delantal rosado". Después de levantar un poco la cabeza para evitar el inminente sangrado nasal que se le avecinaba, decidió que definitivamente no podía perder esa oportunidad.

KangIn empezó a cuestionarse si de verdad era buena idea seguir dejando a Sungmin convertir la casa en la tierra de las rosas y el algodón de azúcar, y a los miembros en muñecas Barbies. Pero bueno, debía admitir que el pinku era bastante organizado y quizás algo bueno podría salir de todo eso. Así que dejó que las tareas terminaran de ser asignadas, a pesar de las protestas de varios miembros, que no querían realizar algunas labores del hogar, ya fuera porque no les gustaban o porque nunca antes les había tocado realizarlas. Por ejemplo, a Donghae le tocó arreglar la habitación de Heechul, mientras Eunhyuk sería el encargado de hacer lo mismo con el cuarto del líder ausente. A Yesung le había tocado cocinar, y se negaba a hacerlo porque justo a esas horas pasaban en la televisión un programa-concurso de música que nunca se perdía. Shindong quedó como encargado de hacer la limpieza y Hangeng lavaría los platos después del almuerzo. Heechul, por su parte, había huido al ver ese delantal rosado que, según pensó, no combinaba para nada con la camisa naranja que tenía puesta. Así que aprovechó las protestas de Ryeowook para salir sigilosamente por la puerta. Debido a todo esto se perdió demasiado tiempo, por lo que hubo que ordenar comida preparada y Sungmin decidió entonces que las tareas se pondrían en práctica, una vez terminado el almuerzo.

Fue entonces cuando KangIn decidió salir a dar una pequeña vuelta para respirar algo de aire, que ya le hacía falta cuando todo empezó. Cada miembro puso entonces manos a la obra. Yesung decidió dejar el arroz haciéndose de una buena vez para ahorrarse el trabajo luego y se puso a ver televisión. Hangeng se dispuso a lavar los platos, pero al no encontrar el lava-vajillas buscó en los compartimientos donde se guardaban los productos de limpieza y encontró una botella, cuya etiqueta no entendió muy bien, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era lejía, así que pensó que estaba bien. Donghae, por su parte, empezó a tender la cama de Heechul hasta que sacudió la cubrecama y vio volar las pelusas, así que salió corriendo a contarle a Eunhyuk, que hacía casi lo mismo en el cuarto del costado, que las pelusas parecían ovnis volando por el universo. Shindong tomó la escoba, empezando a barrer la sala con dedicación, hasta que llegó al pasadizo y se aburrió. Recordó entonces que había visto guardada en alguna parte de la casa una aspiradora, por lo que fue corriendo a buscarla. Finalmente, Ryeowook limpiaba cuidadosamente el retrete del baño y ya estaba terminando, cuando se dio cuenta de que la tubería de este goteaba un poquito. El ruido de las gotitas cayendo comenzó a desesperarlo, así que fue en busca de una llave inglesa para, según él, arreglar el problema.

Todo esto sucedía mientras Sungmin deliberaba cuál sería su siguiente acción como líder y cuál sería el tono de rosado que usaría para los delantales del día siguiente. De rato en rato tenía que llamarle la atención a Kyuhyun, quien seguía perdido en mil cavilaciones, de las cuales la más importante era el descubrir de dónde su hyung conseguía tantos accesorios rosados y con tanta rapidez.

No tan lejos de ahí, en alguna calle de Seul, KangIn había decidido ver una película, una comedia que ni siquiera pudo ver bien, porque tuvo que taparse casi toda la cara, porque a su costado se habían sentado varias chicas, a las cuales escuchó hablando de Super Junior. Una vez terminada la película, tomó un taxi y se bajó en una tienda cerca al departamento. Se compró un helado, que empezó a comerse en el ascensor que lo llevaría a su hogar dulce hogar, pensó con una sonrisa. Lamentablemente, ni la sonrisa ni el helado, que fue a dar al piso, le duraron mucho ante la escena que vio.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Sungmin sacudiendo a Kyuhyun en el sillón, mirándolo a punto de llorar y preguntándole algo, con desesperación, que no pudo oír. A su izquierda se libraba una batalla campal entre Shindong y la aspiradora, la cual se había salido de control y estaba a punto de terminar de devorarse toda la cortina. Se dispuso a ir en su ayuda, cuando un olor a quemado y un humo negro saliendo de la cocina lo distrajeron. Entró corriendo y vio a Yesung abanicando una olla toda negra y quemada, con algo dentro que alguna vez pudo ser conocido como arroz.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí, Yesung?! – preguntó horrorizado, ayudándolo a ventilar el lugar.

–Um… ¿se quemó? – respondió el otro sin despegar los ojos de la olla.

–¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! ¡¿Me refiero a cómo pasó esto?! – volvió a preguntar, mientras corría al otro lado de la cocina en busca del tacho de basura para echar todo el arroz quemado.

–Bueno, estaba viendo yo televisión y no sé cómo me quedé dormido. Me despertó el olor a quemado y un airecito en el pie izquierdo. Creo que fue la aspiradora de Shindong que se comió mi calcetín. A propósito, creo que está teniendo problemas con eso y…

Eso fue lo último que KangIn pudo oír, porque la imagen que vio al lado del tacho lo desconcertó más. Ahí en el piso se encontraba Hangeng con una cara de culpa que le recordó a la que Siwon puso el día que tuvo que mostrar los abdominales al aire para deleite de todas las fans. Traía en su mano cinta de embalaje, con la que pudo ver que había enrollado todo un paquete cubierto por una bolsa blanca.

–¡Pero Hangeng hyung! ¡¿Que estás haciendo ahí?! Pero más importante ¡¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?!

–KangIn shhhh – respondió el chino – Por favor, no grites. No quiero que Sungmin descubra lo que pasó… Lo que pasa es que arruiné los platos de plástico rosados que utilizamos para almorzar hoy. Utilicé el contenido de esa botellita, pensando que era lejía, sobre ellos y cuando eché un chorro, salieron burbujas y apareció un huequito que atravesó toda la torre de platos. Tal vez si los desaparezco, algún día se olvide de ellos ¿no? ¿Tú qué crees?

Sin responder la pregunta del mayor, KangIn cogió la botella y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al descubrir que se trataba de ácido muriático. Antes de abandonar la cocina para no tener que lidiar más con el desastre, dio gracias de que a su hyung no se le hubiera ocurrido tocar el líquido, porque sino, el que tendría el huequito sería él y no los platos. Se disponía a meterse a la habitación de Teuk y encerrarse ahí hasta el día siguiente, cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien con el piso por el que caminaba. Bajó la vista y vio cómo este se inundaba de agua de a poquitos que, por lo visto, salía por debajo de la puerta del baño. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Ryeowook, quien volteó a verlo, empapado de pies a cabeza, mientras peleaba con la tubería, que cada vez botaba más agua a chorros, con una llave inglesa.

–Eeeeeeh… Todo está bajo control, KangIn hyung. En un momento termino con esto… – tuvo que hacer una pausa, porque un nuevo chorro de agua le dio directo en la cara – Y sobre el agua del pasadizo no te preocupes, que ahora mismo arreglo eso también… No sé quien le dijo que podía salirse de esa manera – le dijo el menor.

A estas alturas, KangIn sintió que le daba un mareo. Se fue apoyándose contra la pared y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Teuk, encontrándose con una lluvia de relleno de almohada por todo el lugar. Sacó prácticamente a patadas y con los nervios en punta a mono y pez, que se encontraban contemplándolas, como si del último invento tecnológico se tratara. Se metió a lo que quedaba de cama, cerró los ojos desentendiéndose de todo lo que pasaba, pidiéndole disculpas a Teuk por eso mentalmente y esperando por un nuevo día.

Afuera las cosas parecían haberse calmado algo gracias a la intervención de Kyuhyun, quien se dirigió al cuarto, después de colgar el teléfono, donde Sungmin yacía sobre la cama con las piernas entre los brazos.

–Hyung, el gasfitero ya está en camino. Yesung hyung ha ido a botar ese arroz quemado abajo con el resto de basura, las ventanas ya están abiertas para que salga el olor a quemado, logramos rescatar la cortina de la aspiradora, Donghae hyung y Eunhyuk hyung ya están tranquilos en la sala jugando videojuegos, Hangeng hyung eeeeh… bueno, él está bien y Kangin hyung parece que llegó cansado y ya se fue a dormir. Todo en orden – reportó.

–¡Kyuuuuu! ¡¿Por qué todo salió tan mal si lo organicé todo tan bien?! – preguntó Sungmin entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba a su cintura – Soy un mal líder ¿Verdad?

–No, hyung. Es que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea. Para mí, tú eres el mejor líder. Y para que te alegres un poco… Como secretario, dejaré que me sientes en tus piernas, como dijiste más temprano – le respondió al ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla.

–¿En serio? – se reincorporó el pinku – Y ya que soy el líder, ¿Puedo tener el control aquí también por esta vez? – volvió a preguntar mientras daba golpecitos a la cama.

–Claro, hyung – respondió el menor con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía de regreso a la cama con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

-

**Notas de ALI:** me salió muy largo ;_; Y nada no soy mucho de escribir estas notas, es más me da roche xD pero espero que les haya gustado y si no mátenme con confianza ñ_ñ Mochita no tiene la culpa de nada :O

**Mochita-chan:** Bueno, no conocía mucho a Sungmin como para imaginar su liderazgo supuesto xD. Aunque todo terminó en caos, es lo que hubiera imaginado también (aunque no que se originara así xDDD). El siguiente capítulo tiene a Hyuk como siguiente intento… Y sí, ALI también es la autora de ese episodio. Así que no se lo pierdan :D. Comenten y háganos felices!


	7. Opción 6: Eunhyuk

**¿Otro líder?**  
**  
Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo: **Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

Escrito por mi brb

**Opción 6: EunHyuk**

_Bitácora del día 6: Hoy le toca a HyukJae. Después del desastre que causó Sungmin, es mi deber seguir por los chicos, por Teuk, pero sobre todo para sobrevivir hasta su venida. Sólo me queda guardar esperanzas y esperar que la bondad e inocencia de este nuevo líder conmueva lo que quiera que tengan en el pecho esa bola de chiflados. Volveré a escribir pasadas las 8:00 pm._- anotó Kangin con suma devoción en la libreta que le diera LeeTeuk antes de partir, por si había que anotar algo importante. Dio un suspiro y se quedó ahí mirando el techo.

Siwon, que pasaba por ahí a recoger al chino y a la Cenicienta, lo vio ahí con suma piedad y estuvo a punto de arrodillarse, porque, según él, sólo faltaba una luz brillante sobre él y Kangin hubiera sido la viva imagen de una conocida escena de la biblia. Estaba a punto de persignarse, cuando un cartel, llevado de ambos extremos por dos sombras que no alcanzó ver, se lo llevó de encuentro.

–Perdón, Siwon-shii.- escuchó la voz de Donghae, quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. - ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pero más importante ¿Me trajiste caramelos? Porque la vez pasada no fueron mu...

–¡Donghae! Ven para acá que se nos hace tarde.- le gritó EunHyuk con el ceño fruncido y parado encima del mueble, sosteniendo el cartel que trataba de pegar en la pared.

Al instante, el pez soltó a Siwon, quien fue auxiliado por Hangeng, que casi tropezó con él saliendo del baño, y fue a pararse al lado del mono bailarín en el sillón. El cartel colgaba sobre sus cabezas en la pared de atrás y en él se podía ver al rapero con una capa de plumas, una corona en la cabeza y un bling bling colgado en el cuello. Detrás de él se asomaba la cabeza de Donghae, con expresión de aprobación y en letras grandes y brillantes se podía leer en el centro: EunHyuk is in the House. Más abajito en una esquina se podía ver una caricatura de un monito.

–¡Donghae! ¡Te dije que el mono no!- protestó EunHyuk enfrentando al pez.

–¡Lo sé! - le dijo el otro intentando hacer un puchero sin éxito.- ¡Pero es que estaba muy lindo! ¡Y mira! ¡!Está cargando una pecera con un pez con antenas! ¡Soy un pez marciano! ¡Siii!

–¡Ais, bueno, ya no importa! Ahora sí al grano. ¿Listo, segundo al mando?.- preguntó el mayor, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad y adoptando pose de rapeo.

–¡Listo, comandante de las tropas alienígenas sujunistas!- respondió el menor, adoptando la misma pose.

–Entonces, One, two, three, let's... -

–¡Lee HyukJae! - fueron interrumpidos por la potente voz de Heechul, que había estado a punto de salir con sus dos acompañantes, pero al percatarse del cartel en la pared y ver en él cosas muy familiares, había dado media vuelta. -¿Quién te dio permiso para usar mis cosas, eh? Y encima en ese cartel tan feo y de mal gusto.

–¡No está feo! – protestó Donghae. – Me pasé toda la noche haciéndolo y tomándole las fotos. Si no te gusta, es tu prob…

–¡Shhhsss! No estoy hablando contigo y sigo esperando una respuesta.- lo cortó Heechul.

–Bueno, es que estaban tiradas por ahí y pensé que ya no servían, además ni siquiera lo usas, sólo te lo pusiste para andar diciendo por todo el apartamento que eras el rey de la casa el día de tu cumpleaños, que te respetáramos y …

–¡La corona que me regalaron después de filmar la película! .- aquello se había convertido en una cortadera de conversaciones y esta vez era Sungmin, quien reclamaba por sus pertenencias.- ¿Cómo la encontraste? La tenía súper escondida entre mi ropa.

–¡Ah! Fue muy fácil, entre tanto rosa fue fácil encontrar algo de otro color.- respondió Eunhyuk con cara de autosuficiente. – Aunque hubiera preferido algo más grande y brillante, esa que tienes es muy chica y con las justas se ve.

–¿Encima que coges las cosas sin permiso, te quejas? La quiero de vuelta y tal cual es ahora mismo, porque sino arrancaré ese cartel.- añadió indignado el pinku, haciendo ademán de subirse al mueble. Dámela o te haré una…

–¿Hay alguien en casa? – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, la cual dio paso a la cabeza de Junsu asomándose por ella.

–¡Junsu! ¡Amigo, qué milagro que vienes por aquí!.- casi gritó el rapero, bajándose del mueble y dándole un efusivo abrazo.

–Me dieron ganas de jugar fútbol, pero los otros son muy aburridos y nadie quiere. Como veo, tú también estás muy ocupado, me crucé con KangIn en el pasadizo y dijo que eras el nuevo líder temporal y que tienes mucho que hacer, pero me quedé pensando que tal vez podríamos jugar acá dentro.

–¡Claro! Me parece perfecto, todo aquí está bajo control.- le respondió Eunhyuk, quitándole la pelota y tratando de hacer un par de pataditas seguidas.

El resto se había quedado pasmado con la facilidad con que Eunhyuk olvidaba las cosas y lo observaban mudos ahí, dándose pases con la pelota por toda la sala. Sólo hubo a alguien que no le hizo para nada de gracia la escena que ahí sucedía. Un pequeño pez marciano empezó a sentir en su pecho, o en quién sabe donde, eso que su monito solía decirle que sentía cuando él se iba de paseo con Siwon. Su gran oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, fue cuando uno de los pases de Junsu se fue chueco y la pelota fue a dar directamente a sus pies. Vio a Eunhyuk con cara de menso, haciéndole señas de que le pasara la pelota y un pequeño demonio se encendió en él.

–¿Así que tú quieres tu fútbol?- salió en forma de murmullo de sus labios, pero para KangIn, que acaba de llegar a la sala, fue un retumbante presagio de lo que se avecinaba. – ¡Pues toma tu gol! .- fue lo último que escuchó, mientras veía volar la pelota a toda velocidad, estrellarse contra el techo, rebotar en la cabeza de Hangeng, quien maldijo en chino, para finalmente hacer pedazos el florero favorito de porcelana blanca del líder, que le habían regalado en su última visita a China.

–Um… Oye, Hyuk, creo que el fútbol lo dejamos para otra vez. Nos vemos y suerte en tu trabajo como líder- dijo casi inmediatamente Junsu, agarrando la pelota del piso y desapareciendo por la puerta.

–¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué, Hyuk? Puedes quedarte con todas esas cosas, ya no las quiero, eran baratijas al fin y al cabo, y más importante, no combinan con mi nuevo color de pelo. Uyyy, se me ha antojado helado otra vez. Hangeng, Siwon, vámonos ¡Oh! ¿Se han dado cuenta que ahora que Teuk se fue de viaje, salimos más? Le agradeceré todas estas oportunidades cuando vuelva.- dijo Heechul sin tomar un respiro, mientras arrastraba a Siwon y al chino por la puerta y luego por el pasillo.

–¡Oh! Hay una barata de ropa interior hoy, así que mejor me apuro porque no quiero quedarme con las ganas de los bóxers rosas de nuevo.- se escuchó la voz de Sungmin, quien desaparecía detrás del trío anterior.

Los tres se quedaron abandonados a su suerte. Mientras que un mono se aguantaba las ganas de ahogar, si eso era posible, al pez causante de todo eso, una de las partes del KangTeuk intentaba mantener la calma y asimilar lo que había pasado. Cada quien hubiera podido continuar en sus divagaciones sin moverse de su lugar, si no hubiera sido por el teléfono que comenzó a sonar. KangIn tragó saliva, porque a esas alturas era evidente quién era la persona que llamaba. Los pasos hasta el teléfono se le hicieron eternos, y cuando finalmente contestó, escuchó la voz que tanto le gustaba como una sirena de ambulancia en sus oídos.

–¡Youngwoon-shi! Qué bueno que contestas tú. ¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Como estás tú? Yo los extraño mucho a todos y especialmente a ti, jeje. Por aquí todo está bien, sólo que me olvidé de llevarle el florero como regalo a mi mamá. Pero bueno, ya será para la próxima. ¿Tú qué piensas? Le gustará ¿cierto? ¿Youngwoon, estás ahí? ¿KangIn?

La voz eufórica del líder de Super Junior se escuchaba fuerte y claro por toda la sala, paralizando por completo al trío que ahí se encontraba. KangIn miró los pedazos del florero roto en el piso y, después del segundo "Discúlpame, Teuk" de la semana, respondió.

–¿Eh? ¿Teuk, eres tú? Sabes, no te escucho nada. Creo que se corta…

–Pero si yo te escucho fuerte y claro, se supone que aquí hay buena señal y…

–¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte "ghhh", hay mucha interferencia "shhh", ¡oh! Se corta… Estamos pasando por un túnel "frshhh"… casi no hay señal, te quiero Teuk...

–¿Un túnel? Pero si te estoy llamando a la casa.

–Tú, tú, tú… - fue lo último que escuchó el líder del otro lado del teléfono. ¿Estaría pasando algo malo en la casa? se preguntó. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, seguro Kangin tenía todo bajo control. Él era un poco bruto, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo, y nunca le escondería nada, seguro eso había sido una broma. Y terminando de pensar, continuó abanicándose mientras se terminaba su sandía.

Tratar de huir en cuclillas fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Donghae para salvarse de esa situación. Sintió remordimiento por abandonar a Eunhyuk, pero él se lo tenía bien merecido, se supone que no se podía distraer de esa manera con nadie que no fuera él. Así que, sacándole la lengua al líder del día, aprovechó su cercanía a la puerta para intentar huir.

–¿Adónde crees que vas, Lee DongHae?- la voz autoritaria de KangIn lo detuvo.- Será mejor que regreses aquí ahora mismo. Esta vez no pienso quedarme aquí para arreglar el desastre ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Ya tuve suficiente con los anteriores. Tengo una cita con el manager, así que, cuando regrese, espero encontrar el problema resuelto si no quieren que haya pescado frito para la cena y, ahora que lo pienso, escuché que la piel de mono sirve para abrigarse muy bien en invierno.- agregó volteando la vista hacia Eunhyuk.- Nos vemos más tarde, queridísimos donsaengs. Y confío especialmente en ti, "líder" - desapareció de ahí haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

El dueto Lee normalmente realizaba un excelente trabajo de equipo, pero, dadas las circunstancias, se sentaron cada uno en una esquina, de extremo a extremo de la sala, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada y ambos con los brazos cruzados. HyukJae con mirada acusadora y DongHae con una de reproche. Finalmente, con una coordinación digna de un campeón olímpico en natación, sus expresiones cambiaron a pucheros de tristeza y el silencio fue roto por la corrida de ambos al centro de la sala y el abrazo estrepitoso que se dieron.

–¡Donghieeee!

–¡Hyukieeeeee!

–¡Te extrañé!

–¡Yo también!

–¿Le echamos la culpa a alguien más?

–¡Ok!

–Entonces, segundo al mando, traiga el pegamento y el hilo nylon que usamos para hacer el bling bling.- le dijo Eunhyuk, mientras recogía todos los pedazos del florero.

–De inmediato, comandante general.- le respondió éste corriendo al cuarto y volviendo al rato con lo solicitado.

–¡Manos a la obra, entonces!.- dijo el rapero y pusieron en marcha su plan.

La puerta se abrió a las 6 de la tarde dando paso a Yesung, que regresaba en busca de su billetera. Había salido a comer con Ryeowook y, al momento de pagar, se dio con la sorpresa que no la llevaba consigo. Después de un largo rato de regateo con el mozo y de dejar a Ryeowook en garantía, había conseguido volver por ella. Dio exactamente dos pasos y cayó estrepitosamente. Cuando se recuperó de la caída, se dio cuenta de que en ella y en el intento de aferrarse de algo, se había llevado de encuentro la mesita de la sala y con ella el florero tan amado por el líder, que ahora estaba ahí tirado hecho pedazos. Sin inmutarse, se levantó, y se dirigió al cuarto, volviendo con una alcancía de puerquito bajo el brazo. Se sentó en el piso y la estrelló contra él, y juntó el dinero.

–Adiós vacaciones al Caribe con Wookie.- dijo antes de hacer una llamada por teléfono. Hizo otra llamada, esta vez a Ryeowook, diciéndole que tardaría un poco y que aceptaba la oferta de que él pagara por esta vez y se sentó a esperar.

A la media hora, el timbre sonó, dando paso a Ryeowook más rojo que tomate por la ira y a un hombre que llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo. Recibió el paquete, ignorando al menor, quien estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó mirando con curiosidad el mandado. Despidió al repartidor, abrió el paquete y sacó un jarrón exactamente igual al que, según él, había roto. "Dios bendiga al chino comerciante que decidió abrir una tienda de antigüedades por aquí cerca" pensó. Juntó los pedazos de la alcancía y del jarrón y los metió a una bolsa. Ryeowook comprendió todo a la perfección y le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

-Debemos destruir la evidencia, LeeTeuk es bueno encontrando cosas sumamente escondidas. Recuerda cuando "las" encontró.- dijo finalmente.

-Recuerdo.- le respondió Yesung teniendo un dejavú que estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder los estribos, pero los estribos podían esperar un poquito esa vez. La evidencia debía morir. - Echémosla al mar.

-Mar sólo en Mokpo, el desagüe servirá. Vámonos. Por cierto, vi que usaste lo de la alcancía ¿Tampoco habrá Caribe este año? Toma una nueva del ropero.

- Ya veo. Vámonos. Sí... No, el poster del cielo caribeño en el techo sobre la bañera tendrá que servir este año también. Ok.

Y diciendo eso último, desaparecieron por la puerta. El lugar estuvo en silencio por menos de un minuto.

-¿No hay moros en la costa segundo al mando? - preguntó EunHyuk, saliendo detrás de uno de los muebles.

-Todo libre, mi comandante.- respondió DongHae, saliendo detrás de él.

- ¿El objetivo tropezó con el nylon?

-Afirmativo.

-¿El objeto fue renovado?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Misión Cumplida?

-Misión Cumplida, mi comandante.

-¿Qué es lo que me merezco por ser tan bueno al mando?

-Ir de pesca, mi comandante.

Dos horas más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Kangin que no pudo creer lo que ahí sucedía. El apartamento estaba en completo silencio y orden. El florero de LeeTeuk lucía reluciente y perfecto en su sitio y EunHyuk lo saludaba sonriente desde el sillón.

-Increíble.- sólo pudo decir.

-Tendrías que confiar más en mis súper habilidades de liderazgo.- dijo ante esto Eunhyuk.- Todo está en orden, como ves. Donghae quedó cansado y está durmiendo y el resto aún no vuelve. Heechul hyung llamó diciendo que se quedaría con Hangeng hyung donde Siwon, Sungmin ya está viniendo de compras con Kyuhyun, Shindong hyung dijo que cenaría fuera y bueno Yesung hyung y Ryeowook… creo que ellos llegarán un poco tarde. Y antes de que me lo pidas, no no no, tendré que negarme a ser líder nuevamente porque Donghae también quiere premio por ser bueno al mando y quiere salir de cacería. Nos vemos, hyung. Me voy a descansar, cuídate y si sigues avanzando, será mejor que saltes.- finalizó enrumbándose a su cuarto.

Kangin podría haberse cuestionado muchas cosas en ese momento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala pensando, cosa que hacía muy seguido desde la partida del líder. Lamentablemente dio un paso, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y se quedó ahí tirado en la alfombra pensando en mil formas de ahogar a un mono y colgar de un árbol a un pez. La noche terminaba de caer, aplastando todas sus ganas de verla reemplazada por el día.

**Notas de ALI :** wiii ¿._.? y nada me demoré en escribir xDD es culpa mia, mochi pateaba el piso para que escribiera =DD hulk me inspiró hoy día para terminarlo, es que él tmb es verde marciano como yo comprenderé , saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actua, creo... fiu (8) ah! algunas cosas están basadas en sucesos de la vida real de las 2 autoras en estos últimos días turururururu ~~~ y no fue el jarrón ;_; xDD A estas alturas el yehwook me debe odiar y es que prefiero el yehbum :3 *mochi la patea* Si hay comments, gracias lol

**Mochi:** Estuve esperando este capi semanas! Sorry por la demora, pero no… no culpo a la coescritora porque todas teníamos cosas qué hacer (además de mucha weba, claro xD). El proceso creativo fue muy raro… la idea inicial era pasar lo del jarrón al capi de Donghae, pero funcionaba mejor como leyeron acá xD, aunque personalmente me da pena Yesung porque nunca tiene un momento con Wookie que acabe bien xDDDD. Algunas inspiraciones son gracias a las conversas nocturnas por msn y sugerencias de Sophya xD… Además de una escena que pasó realmente ;_; xDDDDD (no, no fue el jarrón xD). Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capi tiene a Donghae siendo, o intentando, ser el nuevo mandatario temporal xDDDD. Comments, tomates, cumplidos, etc… Todo en reviews, plis! :D


	8. Opción 7: Donghae

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 7: Donghae**

A medida que pasaban los días, la lista se iba acortando. 6 líderes y ninguno podía llenar el vacío temporal que Teukie había dejado en el grupo. Al menos el único que sentía vacío era Kim Youngwoon, empeorando su salud mental y paz interior con cada minuto de paranoia que le acompañaba. Se dijo a sí mismo al levantarse de la cama que todo iría bien, que el siguiente líder no iba a arruinar la situación aún más. Nada malo sucedería.

–¡Me lleva la con…! – vociferó Kangin al recordar qué día estaban.

–¡El desayuno está listo! – le interrumpió la vocecita de Ryeowook al llamar a todos.

Cual sentenciado, Kangin, cabizbajo, se dirigió al comedor, donde los demás desayunaban normalmente. Cabía resaltar que "normalmente", en el caso de Super Junior, implicaba más actividad en el comedor que una plaza en ofertas navideñas. En otras circunstancias esto era controlable con la sola presencia calmante de Leeteuk, pero recordemos que el líder se fue de vacaciones, por lo que la única presencia de autoridad del día era…

–¡Atención con todos! Como yo soy ahora el nuevo líder, verán que seré un líder genial, divertido y… – Donghae se vió cortado de su discurso de introducción cuando le cayó un cucharón con avena a la mejilla.

–Ups… lo siento – dijo Eunhyuk al darse cuenta de adonde había ido a parar su desayuno.

–¡Guerra de comida! – declaró el pez, causando una gran revuelta en la mesa, con avena volando por doquier.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron como se esperaría: Yesung completamente ido en su café, al igual que Kibum lo estaba con la caja de cereal; Heechul tomó venganza contra Sungmin, quien había osado mancillar su rostro con avena sin fines humectantes, Ryeowook trataba en vano de defenderse de los cucharones, mientras que Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk y Shindong descubrieron que el warcraft después de todo tenía uso práctico. Todo ello incluía a Han Geng escapando del dormitorio disimuladamente junto con Siwon, y Kangin recibiendo como primer contacto del día una mascarilla de avena fresca. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño. Aún faltaban 16 horas para que el día acabara. No podía ponerse peor.

Una hora después, Kangin dejó el recinto al notar que la bulla había parado hacía buen rato. No le haría daño verificar terreno, supuso. Ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivas actividades. El comedor estaba reluciente. Definitivamente tenían que subirle el sueldo a la ajumma que llegaba a arreglar los estropicios.

–Verá Donghae cuando le ponga las manos encima – murmuró Kangin.

–Mono tonto – escuchó murmurar a cierto pez en una esquina.

–¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

–Tonto Hyuk se fue a ver a Junsu y me dejó solo.

–Se fue hace como media hora o algo así. Ya va a volver.

–¡¿No entiendes, hyung?! Es Junsu. Seguro que está lavándole el cerebro para… No sé… Pero seguramente es algo siniestro. Pero igual Hyuk me ha dejado solo y ya lo extraño, hyung.

–No es como si no lo fueras a ver el resto del…

–¡Bah! ¡¿Quién lo necesita?! Yo no – declaró Donghae cuando su ánimo dio un giro de 180 grados, tratando de autoconvencerse, pero al instante dijo – ¿Puedo llamarte "Monkey"?

Sin decir más, Kangin decidió que trotar AFUERA no le haría mal. De hecho, recorrer todo el parque central no le haría nada mal.

Sintiéndose solo, Donghae volvió a su sitio en el rincón, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue rápidamente a atenderlo.

–¿Aló?

–Donghae-ah ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo está todo? Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

–¡Teukie Hyung! Todo anda… bien…

–¿Sucedió algo?

–Pues… ¿Puedo llamarte "Monkey"?

Tu, tu, tu….

Afortunadamente para el equilibrio del dormitorio azul, Eunhyuk había llegado a un acuerdo y reconciliación con Donghae unas horas después, quedando en ir de pesca. Kangin no tenía idea de qué rayos significaba eso, y tampoco quería saberlo. Debido a que pez y mono estaban inubicables por el resto de la noche, fue momento para pasar al siguiente candidato en la lista.

**Notas:** Después de 2 años estoy de vuelta con este fic! Disculpen a las que han estado esperando la continuación de esto, pero hubo… dificultades técnicas... además de estudios, falta de inspiración y bueno... eso. El caso es que lo continuaré yo a partir de ahora. Perdón también porque el episodio quedara corto, pero bueno… Es Donghae. Gracias a todas por leer este fic ¿Qué tal va hasta ahora? Dejen comments, pls! Ah, y feliz navidad para todas! Esto cubre la ausencia de regalos, no?

P.D.: Debido a que este fic tiene lugar antes del tercer álbum, los hechos de ahora siguen ubicados ahi. Kangin aun no se va al ejército, Kibum y Hangeng siguen con nosotros... en fin, ya saben eso.  
**  
Siguiente capítulo:** Siwon.


	9. Opción 8: Siwon

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

Ok, voy a echarle la culpa a este episodio porque no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para continuar esto... ¡en casi 4 años! Sé que me van a decir _"Pero es Siwon, hazlo religioso y amable"_... Sí, acerca de eso, es muy difícil medir qué tanto va a dar para elementos cómicos y hacer que todo tenga coherencia… o al menos la permitida en el crack LOL. Durante el hiatus tuve tiempo para releer todos los capítulos y toma tiempo también volver a agarrar el estilo de redacción... pero luego recordé que los episodios tienen diferentes manos de por sí.

**Opción 8: Siwon**

KangIn no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando LeeTeuk le había encomendado la misión de encontrar un líder temporal. Realmente el encargo era que KangIn liderara por dos semanas, pero los detalles no son importantes. A la octava opción, parte de la fe de Kangin había retornado, solo tenía que rogar a Dios que todo saliera bien. Y hablando de Dios…

–¡Hyung! ¡La alarma! ¡Se incendia el apartamento! – gritó Ryeowook al entrar de golpe a la habitación de Leeteuk, ocupada por Kangin durante esos días.

Después de 10 minutos de pánico, los diez habitantes del dormitorio se amontonaron en la sala, tratando de apretujarse a la puerta de salida.

–¡El más importante primero! – gritó Heechul mientras se abría paso – Soy el mayor, el más bonito y el más popular como para morir primero.

–¡Alto, no estamos en peligro! – se escuchó de repente la voz de Siwon, quien estaba parado en la sala y tenía una bocina rompe-nieblas a la mano. Todos habían ignorado que estaba ahí desde hacía buen rato.

–¿No hay incendio? – dijo Yesung al parpadear.

–No, no. Perdón por eso, realmente era mi sirena de llamada para que todos vinieran. Como me toca ser líder, es una señal para que nos encaminemos en el sendero del Señor – explicó el más alto de todos mientras juntaba las manos y las movía repetidamente.

–Siwon-ssi… Son las cinco de la mañana – señaló Hangeng.

–Lo sé. Llegaremos temprano a la misa de 6:00 de la mañana ¿No es genial? – respondió el entusiasta íder temporal, a la vez que todos dejaban salir quejidos hastiados.

Tal vez era señal divina para KangIn de algo grande. Y ese algo era un dolor de cabeza grande al final del día.

6:20 a.m.

O algo por el estilo. KangIn había dejado de contar los minutos desde que se rindió ante el sueño.

Hasta lo que sabía, Yesung había intentado escaparse al Starbucks más cercano, pero Ryeowook de alguna manera había impedido que escapara, Kangin no quiso saber los detalles.

Siwon escuchaba atento a la homilía del pastor Kim sobre la influencia de los medios… o algo relacionado con una granja de ovejas, no estaba seguro.

Al menos la dupla de pez y mono estaban quietos, para variar. Era rarísimo ver que Eunhyuk y Donghae podían portarse tan bien en misa, quizás tenía que ver que ambos tenían un buen record de asistencia desde antes, no estaba seguro.

Unos minutos más. Nadie notaría si cerraba un poco los ojos. Total, Kyuhyun estaba distraído texteando en su teléfono móvil. En otro momento pensaría que el maknae estaba grabando algo. El sueño puede un poco más.

–¡Esto es épico! – Kangin escuchó exclamar a Kyuhyun.

Un poco más consciente, Kangin se percató de que el menor sí estaba grabando algo. Entornó la vista confundido a los alrededores ¿De qué rayos se había perdido? Sólo había pegado los ojos unos… treinta minutos. Ok, mejor no tener noción del tiempo. Pero, al parecer, había pasado un montón en tan poco tiempo.

Heechul se encontraba discutiendo verbalmente con el pastor y con un grupo de señoras de la parroquia. Yesung, quien ya no intentaba huír, se había unido a Kyuhyun con su propio celular para documentar el momento, mientras Ryeowook se encogía en su sitio y cubría su rostro colorado con el panfleto. Hangeng simplemente estaba sentado, soltando un suspiro de resignación que lo acompañaba desde que empezara a vivir con Kim Heechul.

–¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Kangin a Sungmin, quien se veía como el más accesible en esos momentos. Siwon se veía estupefacto.

–Al parecer el pastor Kim entró al tema de "El mundo necesita religión" y Heechul-hyung no pudo consigo mismo y soltó un comentario, ya sabes que es ateo declarado. El pastor le escuchó y llamó a Heechul-hyung al frente para hacer un debate teológico en vivo, pero una de las señoras de la asamblea es igual de terca que Heechul-hyung y se metió al debate, y ya te puedes figurar en qué punto estamos ahora. Acabamos de pasar el tópico de "Dios juega a las hormigas bajo la lupa con nosotros" – explicó el rosadito largo y tendido. Kangin se preguntó cómo pudo seguir consciente.

–¡Suficiente! – exclamó la exasperada señora, para finalmente lanzarse encima de Heechul y taclearlo. Todo lo demás a partir de ahí fue confusión. Solo faltaba una nube de caricatura entre toda la batalla que se estaba formando en esa misa.

–Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…– seguía repitiendo Siwon sin saber qué hacer.

–¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Shindong al regresar del baño – ¡Rayos! Me perdí cómo empezó todo el alboroto.

KangIn decidió que un Irish Coffee le iría bien. Uno MUY fuerte. Si tenía suerte, tal vez el día desaparecería de su memoria para siempre. Incluso quería ignorar cómo Heechul había contraatacado con una llave inglesa.

Al llegar de vuelta a los dormitorios, KangIn se había sentido tan mal por otra escapada más que hizo, que decidió pasar por Starbucks y comprar vanilla lattes para todos. Los encontró a todos en la sala. Siwon estaba sentado en el sofá, siendo consolado por Hangeng, mientras Heechul estaba sentado en el otro lado del sofá de brazos cruzados y muy malhumorado.

–Kangin-hyung. Sabíamos que volverías. Hyukie y yo fuimos al salón de catequesis en medio de la homilía y terminamos haciendo un rap sobre las bienaventuranzas. La hermana Hwang quiere que lo hagamos para cada clase dominical – le contó un animado Donghae.

–Para cuando regresamos, nos enteramos que Heechul hyung derrotó a la líder del club de damas – continuó Eunhyuk – Acordaron olvidar el asunto si Heechul hyung asistía con nosotros a las clases dominicales de 4to grado ¿No es genial?

–Sí, genial – bufó un sarcástico Heechul – Y no fue mi culpa. Solo dije mi verdad y la vieja loca de repente me tacleó. Todos ustedes son testigos de que actué en defensa propia.

–Tienes suerte de que la congregación aceptara no decir nada de lo que pasó siempre y cuando prometiéramos dar limosnas para la siguiente misa y les compremos las galletas de la siguiente actividad profondos, Heechul-hyung – respondió Sungmin.

–¿Dónde están Kyu y Yesung? – preguntó Ryeowook

–Dijeron algo de Youtube – dijo Shindong.

–¿Estás bien, Siwon-ssi? – preguntó Hangeng a su desconsolado amigo.

–Hyung, de repente es una señal divina de que no estoy hecho para guiar a la gente al camino del Señor… Eso tampoco me hace material de líder. Le fallé a Teuki hyung y a Dios – dijo el caballero muy deprimido.

–No es tu culpa. Siwon-ssi, tienes disposición. Quizás que vayamos todos a escuchar reflexiones no es el método – le decía Hangeng, palmeándole el hombro.

Las palabras parecieron hacer efecto en Siwon, quien iba recuperando el espíritu de a pocos.

–Hey, tienes razón, hyung. Tal vez si no puedo hacer que todos los que conozco vayan a misa… puedo citar las cosas más interesantes en… Donghae-ah, ¿Cómo haces una cuenta de Twitter?

KangIn se dirigió una vez más a recostarse en la cama y meditar largo y tendido. Tenía que prepararse para el día siguiente. Gracias a Dios que no tendrían que levantarse a las 5:00 de la mañana fuera de agenda.

Y quizás llegue a ver la nueva cuenta de Youtube de Kyuhyun ¿Qué tipo de video podría haber subido?

-

**Notas:** Las buenas noticias es que se acabó el bloqueo y los demás ya están hechos. Así que este año sí o sí se acaba este fic.

**P.D.:** Debido a que este fic tiene lugar antes del tercer álbum, los hechos de ahora siguen ubicados ahi. Kangin aun no se va al ejército, Kibum y Hangeng siguen con nosotros... en fin, ya saben eso.

**Siguiente capítulo:** Ryeowook.


	10. Opción 9: Ryeowook

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI (hasta Opción 6)  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 9:** Ryeowook (Ver. 2)

_Episodio por Mochita-chan_

Al empezar un nuevo día, también estaba por empezar el día de líder para Ryeowook. Quizás sería para bien. Kangin tenía fe en que Ryeowook podría lograr algo, después de todo él era el más ordenado del grupo, y era quien más parecía una mamá además de Leeteuk.

–Buenos días, hyung – saludó Ryeowook cuando Kangin entró a la cocina.

Kangin vio a Ryeowook examinando las alacenas confundido y Eunhyuk y Donghae desayunando. Todos los demás estaban en actividades. Las latas de la despensa, los platos y las ollas estaban desordenados sobre el counter.

–Wow, ¿Vas a cocinar tanto, Wookie-ah? ¿Por qué todo está afuera?

–No fui yo, hyung. Esto ha estado ocurriendo desde hace unos días. En las mañanas encuentro todo desordenado y los frascos no están donde los dejé.

–Eso me recuerda – intervino Donghae desde la mesa, mientras comía su cereal – ¿Recuerdas el fantasma que me aprisionaba a la cama que mencioné hace años para Mystery6?

–Creí que te habías inventado eso – dijo Kangin.

–No, sí era de verdad. Incluso el fantasma era mi fan – sonrió – Hace unas noches volvió a pasar… pero esta vez me tocaba los labios. Raro, ¿no?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, escuché ruidos raros en medio de la noche – dijo Eunhyuk – Iba a ir al baño, cuando escuché lamentos desde ahí y tuve que ir al apartamento de arriba. Ya no puedo usar el baño de noche.

–Tres casos paranormales ya es demasiado. Hay que hacer algo al respecto – dijo Ryeowook.

–Y es por eso que es tarea para el líder – dijo Donghae.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? – lloriqueó Ryeowook.

–Porque como líder, tu deber es servir a tu pueblo – respondió Kibum, leyendo un periódico desde la esquina de la mesa. Nadie sabía cómo ni en qué momento había llegado ahí.

–Pe-pero… Los fantasmas… – respondió temeroso, pero luego recordó la misión que se le asignó y suspiró resignado – Está bien, está bien ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme?

–No vivo aquí – dijo Kibum al instante.

–Práctica de baile – dijo Donghae.

–Muy cobarde – dijo Eunhyuk.

–Kangin-hyung ¡Por favor! – rogó el segundo maknae con grandes ojos de cachorro.

–Ya, ya. Está bien. Te ayudaré.

Afortunadamente recordaron que se habían instalado cámaras de seguridad desde la última vez que una fangirl abrió las cerraduras y aguardó hasta que alguno de ellos llegara. Avanzaron las cintas en velocidad doble para ver si ocurría algo.

–¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Ryeowook.

–¡¿Viste algo?!

–Ajumma es la que se coge las monedas del frasco de grocerías.

–Después nos ocupamos de eso, hay que buscar indicios de fantasmas.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente parte de la cinta de la cocina, vieron entonces por qué las cosas de la despensa se cambiaban de sitio.

–¡Shindong bastardo! ¡Ahí escondo mi calamar seco! – renegó Kangin.

–Bueno, eso ya es uno menos. Tenemos que ver qué ocasiona los ruidos del baño.

–¿Has puesto cámaras en el baño?

–¡No, no! ¿Qué enfermo haría eso? Hay que ver las cámaras del pasillo.

Esperaron un buen rato, hasta que finalmente obtuvieron la respuesta que buscaban. En la cinta vieron cómo Kyuhyun y Sungmin salían de sus habitaciones entre besuqueos y, a duras penas llegaban a encerrarse en el baño. Unos minutos más tarde, Eunhyuk llegaba a la puerta del baño y, tras pararse frente a la puerta, tenía una expresión horrorizada por los ruidos del baño y se iba corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, en el que Ryeowook y Kangin se quedaron mirando el resto de la cinta sin audio.

–Siguiente caso – dijo finalmente Kangin.

–Sí – respondió Ryeowook inmediatamente.

En algún momento se tenía que ver indicios de algún fantasma o algo, estaban seguros de que había una explicación lógica después de lo que, para alivio o duras penas, se habían tenido que enterar que hacían algunos de sus compañeros de banda.

Después de 5 horas de cintas de vigilancia en velocidad acelerada, llegaron a distinguir un gran bulto negro que, a paso rápido, entraba de habitación en habitación. Debido a la resolución y a que dicho ser estaba completamente cubierto, no pudieron distinguir de quién o de qué se trataba. Decidieron (o mejor dicho Kangin hizo que Ryeowook decidiera) ocultarse en la sala a esperar al fantasma y sorprenderlo.

Durante la noche, Kangin había estado reflexionando sobre su vida. Leeteuk no iba a estar presente hasta que regresara en unos días más, y sentía que no podía soportar más tiempo sin su querido líder. No imaginaba cómo sería la situación cuando a Leeteuk le tocara hacer su servicio militar ¿Soportaría dos años sin abracitos de Teuki?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ryeowook le codeó.

–Hyung, creo que vi algo moverse – susurró el maknae.

–¿Adónde se metió?

–Creo que al cuarto de Eunhyuk.

–¿No tiene filmación hoy con el resto del grupo?

–Sorprendámoslo antes de que se vaya.

Se apresuraron a la habitación de Eunhyuk y aguardaron junto a la puerta. Entonces el gran bulto negro apareció. Y Ryeowook… se desmayó a penas lo vio. Kangin tomó acción y tacleó al fantasma. Después de mucho forcejeo, Kangin finalmente lo aprisionó debajo suyo y le quitó la sábana.

–¡¿Jongwoon?! – exclamó Kangin al ver que se trataba de Yesung.

–Puedo explicarlo.

–Espero que sí. ¿Tú eres quien va de cuarto en cuarto a tocarle los philtrums a todos? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Yesung se quedó un rato en silencio.

–Tengo un problema…

***

A la mañana siguiente, Kangin estaba preparándose un omelette para el desayuno, cuando Ryeowook entró y se sirvió un té.

–Hyung, vengo a renunciar a mi cargo – dijo el maknae.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo.

–Me desmayé mientras intentábamos resolver lo del fantasma. No tengo madera de líder y me falta fuerza. No soy el indicado para esto. Si no puedo contra un espíritu, no puedo con el resto de la semana para llenar los zapatos de Teukie-hyung.

–Ryeowookie, nunca hubo fanta-

–¡Ryeowookie! – llegó Yesung y lo abrazó – Se me antojó café y rosquillas. Desayunemos afuera – mientras lo abrazaba y hacía que Ryeowook le diera la espalda a Kangin, Yesung gesticuló un "Ni se te ocurra hablar".

-

**Notas:** Luego de pensar en reestructurar los episodios que faltan, decidí cambiar la trama de los siguientes. Quizás cuando llegue la parte del epílogo y los inéditos postee las versiones alternativas de los capítulos de Ryeowook y Kibum, que se escribieron en el 2008, solo por los LOL y para comparar cuál les gusta más..

**P.D.:** Debido a que este fic tiene lugar antes del tercer álbum, los hechos de ahora siguen ubicados ahi. Kangin aun no se va al ejército, Kibum y Hangeng siguen con nosotros... en fin, ya saben eso.

**Siguiente capítulo:** Kibum.


	11. Opcion 10: Kibum

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 10:** Kibum (Ver. 2)

_Episodio por Mochita-chan_

Faltando solamente unos días para que Leeteuk regresara a tomar la posta de líder nuevamente, Kangin no podía arriesgarse a dejar al grupo sin un sustituto eficiente. Debido a que las opciones se acortaban, había llegado el momento de usar la siguiente alternativa.

–Diga… – respondió un somnoliento Kibum por el celular.

–Kibum-ah. Habla KangIn. Ryeowook-ah renunció hoy día, así que a ti te toca ser líder de reemplazo hasta que Teukie vuelva.

–¿Sí? Qué bien – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo entre bostezos – ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

–Mañana tienes que venir temprano y comenzar a dirigir al grupo…

–Ah ya… Entonces iré mañana. Adiós, hyung.

Al terminar la llamada, KangIn no se convenció mucho por la indiferencia con la que el menor había recibido la noticia. Tendría que verificar su paranoia en la mañana.

***

Kibum llegó muy temprano ese día, para sorpresa de Kangin. Una vez que los presentes se reunieron en la sala, Kangin se percató de la mochila que llevaba Kibum consigo. Se veía grande.

–Ya que Kangin-hyung me escogió como lider, tengo una dinámica para que nos integremos más como equipo.

–Pero Heechul-hyung se fue con Siwon-ah y Hangeng-hyung ¿No nos falta integrarnos con ellos también? – preguntó Donghae.

–Qué importa. Ya se pondrán al día. Aquí tienen los guiones – dijo Kibum al repartir a cada uno el contenido de su mochila.

–Hey, un momento. Estas son copias de tu siguiente audición – replicó Sungmin al darle una rápida ojeada a los textos.

–Así es. Tengo una audición para mañana y me van a ayudar a practicar – respondió el nuevo líder temporal.

Todos los demás soltaron un quejido, protesta que Kibum ignoró olímpicamente por costumbre. Kangin no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

–Cada guión tiene un rol en la primera página – explicó Kibum – Tengo que practicar para el papel de Youngjin.

–Me tocó "Audiencia" – dijo Kangin

–A mí también – dijo Kyuhyun.

–A los que les haya tocado "Audiencia" verán el ensayo. También me sirve tener reacciones del público para saber cómo vamos.

–Yo soy "MinHye" – dijo un incrédulo Yesung – ¿Ese no es el rol de chica? ¿Cómo se supone que interprete a una chica?

–Te va a salir, hyung. Solo métete en el personaje.

Comenzaron a practicar la escena, que era una despedida muy dramática. Yesung hacía lo mejor que podía para leer el guión y actuar a la vez, las motivaciones eran demasiado confusas, ya que no estaba claro si estaban en el muelle porque se iba de intercambio a Europa o porque la mafia los perseguía y el barco era la única opción. Kangin no entendía muy bien de qué iba ese dorama. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Kibum, quien estaba muy inmerso en su papel ¿Cómo era posible que Kibum fuera más expresivo cuando estaba interpretando a cualquier otro personaje excepto a sí mismo en vida real?

–¡No te vayas, MinHye! ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo! – dijo Kibum, irradiando angustia del rol.

–Es necesario, Youngjin. No estarás a salvo a menos que me aleje para bien – Yesung leyó sus líneas con tristeza. Ese era el guión más conmovedor que había leido en su vida.

–Tendré fuerzas para continuar si puedo guardar tus labios en mi memoria – dijo Kibum al coger a Yesung de la cintura.

Se acercaron lentamente, con los labios a escasos centímetros de su coprotagonista.

–¡Te encontré, Youngjin! Si acabo contigo ahora, no habrá forma que MinHye se vaya de mi lado – interrumpió Ryeowook intempestivamente, para sorpresa de los demás viendo el ensayo.

Kangin ojeó el guión que tenía en la mano ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver eso con la historia? ¿Qué le pasaba a Ryeowook?

–No voy a dejar que te interpongas. La seguridad de MinHye siempre va a ser primero, pero mi amor por ella es más grande que cualquier obstáculo que se interponga, inclusive tú – replicó Kibum sin salirse de su personaje.

–No voy a dejar que toques a Ye- MinHye ¿Me oyes?

Kangin ya no entendía nada. De un momento a otro Ryeowook y Kibum habían comenzado a pelearse por el amor de "Yesung", quien estaba de pie en un rincón intentando buscar esa parte del diálogo en el guión.

–Hola. Mi nombre es HaeLim. Mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir – de repente intervino Donghae.

–No es cierto. Porque YO soy tu padre – se metió Eunhyuk.

–Eso no es cierto ¡Es imposible!

–¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! – reventó Kangin al ver a esos dos.

–Se llama improv, hyung. Hay que mantener el personaje no importa lo que pase – explicó Sungmin.

–Sí, se nota que no has participado en los ensayos de Kibum-ah antes – dijo Kyuhyun.

–Que yo sepa, Ryeowookie tampoco ha ayudado antes a Kibum. Me sorprende que haya tenido iniciativa de entrarle a la improvisación.

Kangin continuó mirando todo el sinsentido que estaba presenciando. Cuando menos se lo espero, Eunhyuk y Donghae se encontraban teniendo duelo de sables laser con Yesung, mientras Kibum seguía en su guerrilla verbal contra Ryeowook.

–Finalmente hemos conquistado todas las adversidades, MinHye. Te amo tanto – dijo Kibum, al convencer a los personajes de Donghae y Eunhyuk, de alguna manera confusa en la trama, que Ryeowook debía ser amarrado.

–También te amo, Youngjin – respondió Yesung, ya a estas alturas Yesung tuvo que descartar su guión.

Kibum tomó a Yesung firmemente de la cintura y se acercó a su rostro con pasión. Con deseo, a escasos centímetros de su boca para sentir su respiración de cerca, y finalmente…

–Oh. Ya es hora. Tengo que ir a hablar con manager hyung sobre la agenda de mañana. Gracias a todos por la ayuda. No podré seguir siendo líder, así que a quien le toque – dijo Kibum al romper personaje cuando su aplicación de agenda indicó la hora. Cogió sus cosas y se fue por la puerta, dejando a Yesung en el aire y a Kangin más confundido que nunca.

–Guau, qué genial dorama. Espero que cuando lo estrenen guarden la parte del duelo a muerte – dijo de repente Donghae, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

***

Al día siguiente, Yesung se encontraba en la sala, tratando de acomodar su frazada y su almohada en el sofá más largo. Kibum había llegado hacía poco, acodándose en el sillón del costado para jugar videojuegos en el televisor del apartamento.

–Siento mucho que decidieran cancelar la producción del dorama, Kibum-ah.

–Sí, suele pasar. Siento mucho que Ryeowook-ssi se haya tomado en serio el ensayo y te haya echado de la habitación, hyung.

–Sí, suele pasar. Así es Wookie de celoso.

–¿Sabes, hyung? Fue divertido este ensayo. Incluso pienso que estarías muy bien como actor en musicales.

–Nah, no soy tan buen actor como tú, Kibum-ah.

–Lo digo en serio. Incluso podríamos practicar más. Yo te puedo ayudar en tus ensayos.

–¿De veras?

–Claro. Aunque hay que ponerle más énfasis a las escenas románticas. Justo encontré algunas – dijo Kibum mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que se hubera visto sospechosa para cualquiera, excepto para Yesung.

**Notas**:

Mochita-chan: He hecho varias versiones y esta fue la que quedó al final. Principalmente, el problema fue que Kibum me salía siempre demasiado plano como personaje, así que tuve que recurrir a Youtube, y notamos que Kibum tiene una tendencia a andar abrazado de Yesung xD… Y ahí nació el YeBum y el nuevo vicio xDDD. Para mí era un sí o sí incluir esto en el fic, así que sorry Yewook fans. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es dejar todo ambiguo. Ustedes deciden en qué quedan esos tres xD. Si quieren ver cómo era la versión anterior a esta, escríbanme en los comentarios, y esos dos capítulos preliminares se publicarán junto con el epílogo. Gracias a todas por leer! Dos más y por fin acabo esto :D  
¿Saben? También es irónico que Leeteuk haya dejado vacante el puesto de líder y nadie quiere tomarlo. Quien sabe xDDD


	12. Opción 11: Kyuhyun

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Opción 11: Kyuhyun**

_Episodio por Mochita-chan_

Siendo Kyuhyun el nuevo líder, los demás aún no sabían si sería mucha carga para el bebé del grupo, ya que aún estaban preocupados por su salud. No hacía mucho que Kyuhyun se había reintegrado a las actividades del grupo tras su rehabilitación, por lo que todos estaban pendientes de su condición, a pesar de que Kyuhyun dijera que ya se encontraba muy bien.

–Bueno, lo que tenemos en la agenda es un ensayo de coreografías – comentó Kyuhyun al revisar la agenda que dejara Leeteuk – Como Teukie hyung no se encuentra, creo que puedo también cubrir su parte del baile.

–No deberías esforzarte mucho, Kyu – dijo un preocupado Sungmin – Recuerda que si haces de Teukie durante el ensayo, no podrás estar a tiempo para tu parte.

–Mi parte es salir de la nada y luego desaparecer después de mis líneas, hyung… – respondió serio.

–Y es lo indicado hasta que estés bien de salud – dijo su rosado hyung con un abrazo muy afectuoso.

Kyuhyun apreciaba que sus hyung cuidaran de él, pero por momentos se comenzaba a sentir tan sobreprotegido como un verdadero bebé. Debería hablar con Eunhyuk para que le dé más movimiento en las presentaciones. Recién recordó que, siendo el líder temporal, ya podía hacerlo.

–Hyung, me gustaría que hablemos sobre los ensayos… – dijo el maknae al acercarse a Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong y Hangeng, los cuales estaban haciendo un borrador de las coreografías.

–Sí, claro, Kyuhyun-ah – dijo Eunhyuk al recibirlo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, es que últimamente me he sentido mucho mejor y ya me siento listo como para tener más coreografía. Además, si soy líder por el momento, me gustaría sentirme útil y dar lo mejor. No quisiera dejar mal al grupo si sigo proyectando un perfil débil…

–Tienes razón, Kyuhyun. Sabemos que vas a ser un buen líder – dijo Hangeng, también muy sonriente.

–Qué bien. Espero que mañana pueda seguirles el paso – Kyuhyun estaba sonriendo, ya que era la primera vez que sus hyung tomaban su opinión en cuenta.

Cuando iba a salir del cuarto, Donghae se apresuró en ir hasta la puerta y abrirle de inmediato al menor.

–Eh… Gracias… – si bien Donghae era amable todo el tiempo, ese día fue demasiado, y no solo el pez estaba raro con él.

Durante el resto del día, Kyuhyun se percató de que el grupo se estaba comportando muy extraño. Primero todos le abrían las puertas antes de salir o entrar a una habitación, nadie se sentaba hasta que él lo hiciera primero. Lo que sí le hizo sospechar en serio fue que nadie le refutaba alguno de sus usuales sarcasmos, ni siquiera el temperamental de Heechul.

–KangIn hyung. Tengo una duda… – sabía que podía obtener una respuesta del papá del grupo, ya que fue el único al que no le había dado esa epidemia de amabilidad repentina.

–Con tal que no sea sobre sex… Perdón… continúa, Kyuhyun-ah – KangIn ya tenía suficiente después de lo que había pasado con los 10 líderes anteriores, por lo que era comprensible su estado de paranoia constante.

–Hyung… ¿Cómo lo hace Teuki hyung?

–¿Cómo hace qué?

–Ser líder ¿Cómo es que nos tiene tanta paciencia? ¿Acaso de verdad es un ángel, como dicen las fans?

KangIn miró a Kyuhyun como nunca antes y sonrió. Por primera vez estaba mostrándose como el menor inseguro, en lugar del niñato respondón que usualmente tenían.

–De que es un Santo, al menos tiene la paciencia para con nosotros. Teukie… Es muy fuerte, aunque no lo creas.

–Tal vez no soy tan fuerte…

–No digas eso, Kyuhyun-ah. Tienes más carácter de entre todos nosotros.

–Es que no sé si pueda manejar al grupo tan bien como lo hace Teukie hyung. Y no es problema de ellos, sino mío… Y es que hoy todo el mundo está demasiado raro conmigo. No niego que está bien que me empiecen a respetar si soy el líder ahora, pero tanta atención de parte de los demás me asfixia mucho… No soy ningún bebé, pero todos siguen tratándome como si lo fuera. Ahora que puedo probar que poseo madera de líder y que el accidente no me ha vuelto débil, me gustaría que dejaran de verme como aquel al que deben proteger.

–Vamos, Kyuhyun-ah. Recuerda de quiénes estamos hablando. Como dices, seguro que tratan de demostrarte toda la consideración que te tienen. También podrías pretender que estás conforme. Al final se van a cansar y todo estará como con Teukie. Incluso hasta más tranquilo.

–Tienes razón, hyung. Debo dar gracias de que al menos se me respeta como líder. Gracias por apoyarme, hyung.

KangIn sonrió para sí mismo. Tal vez Kyuhyun sería el indicado para guiar al grupo cuando Teukie o él mismo no estén y, por un momento, se sintió muy orgulloso de su dongsaeng.

–Entonces vayamos con los demás.

Justo antes de entrar al comedor principal, se detuvieron al escuchar a los demás hablando.

–No creo que Kyuhyun-ah lo note. Se le ve bien con todo esto – se escuchó la voz de Yesung.

–Además, si Kyu se pone triste por pensar que no está siendo buen líder, eso podría afectar su recuperación – comentó Sungmin.

KangIn volteó a mirar a su dongsaeng, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

–Kyuhyun-ah… no te lo vayas a tomar a mal… Solo están preocupados por ti y…

Antes de poder continuar con su charla de consuelo, Kangin observó que el agarre de Kyuhyun en la perilla se tensó, al igual que su otro puño, pero la expresión que tenía aún parecía calmada. Y sin saber en qué momento, Kyuhyun había derribado la puerta de un solo tiro, dejando a todos los del grupo completamente helados. Eunhyuk se abrazó instintivamente a Donghae, mientras que Ryeowook hizo lo mismo con Yesung, aún sin poder quitarse la sorpresa del rostro como los demás, incluyendo al mismo KangIn. Kibum también se abrazó más a Yesung, pero no tanto por miedo, ya que no dejaba de mirar a Ryeowook con desafío. Hasta Heechul había abierto más sus ojos.

–¡Kyuhyun-ah! ¿C-cómo has estado? – trató de articular Donghae.

–Oh, muy bien – respondió con una sonrisa de máscara.

Solo hubo una ocasión en la que Kyuhyun había emanado esa aura tenebrosa, y esa fue cuando grabaron aquel corto en el que asesinaba al personaje de Sungmin.

–Todos. Afuera. Ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuraron para salir del alcance del menor.

–¡Excepto tú, hyung! – dijo haciendo clara referencia a Sungmin, el cual se paralizó en su sitio – Quiero que hablemos de algo muy importante.

Lamentándose por dejar solamente a Sungmin para ser el cordero en sacrificio, los demás siguieron su camino a la salida, y luego se amontonaron en el pasillo del edificio.

–No quiero que le pase nada a Sungmin – lloriqueó Shindong – Aquella ocasión en serio creí que Kyuhyun iba a matarlo de verdad… Ya sé que era actuación para el show, pero incluso yo me lo creí.

–¡KangIn hyung! ¡Tienes que ponerle un alto a esto! – le dijo Siwon, quien rara vez le levantaba la voz a un hyung, en especial a KangIn – No me importa que no seas el líder, sigues siendo el hyung más responsable de todos nosotros.

KangIn miró las caras preocupadas de todos los demás. Tenía razón. Todo el embrollo de los últimos once días había ocurrido por el simple capricho de evadir la responsabilidad ¿Con qué cara miraría a LeeTeuk cuando regresara?

–¡Tienes razón, Siwon-ah! Tengo que rescatar a Sungmin ahora mismo – armándose de valor, KangIn entró nuevamente al apartamento y se dispuso a enfrentarse a un colérico Kyuhyun.

Se esperó cualquier cosa: que Kyuhyun estuviera haciendo llorar a Sungmin, que Kyuhyun estuviera hecho una fiera, o incluso que tendría que alejar a todos los del grupo del apartamento para evitar posibles traumas visuales. Pero nunca se esperó esas tres opciones juntas al buscarlos en la habitación principal.

–Oye, toca la puerta antes de entrar – se quejó Sungmin al cubrirse con las sábanas, aún con las mejillas coloradas.

–¡Perdón! ¡No tenía ni idea! – KangIn se tapó los ojos, pero, muy a su pesar, la imagen de ellos dos en la cama aún estaba en sus retinas – ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Quería evitar que pasara lo peor!

–¿Qué creías que iba a hacerle a Sungmin hyung, KangIn hyung? – le respondió Kyuhyun, aún molesto por la interrupción.

–No sé… pero nos diste un gran susto, Kyuhyun-ah – dijo el mayor.

–Bueno, antes de eso estuvimos hablando – Sungmin se acomodó en la cama muy tranquilamente – Quedamos en que Kyu no necesita que lo estemos cuidando.

–Y creo que todavía no estoy hecho para el papel de líder. Es algo que solamente Teuki hyung puede hacer – sonrió Kyuhyun – De todas maneras entendí que no debo tomarlo a mal. El papel del hyung es cuidar de los dongsaeng. Al menos sé que todos ustedes se preocupan por mí. Gracias por la confianza, hyung.

–Cuando quieran. Si hay algo que puedo hacer…

–Sí ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, hyung?

Entonces KangIn recordó en qué lugar estaba, quiénes lo acompañaban y qué había interrumpido. Con las orejas completamente coloradas, Kangin se apresuró en salir del apartamento a la velocidad de la luz. Todos los demás le recibieron contrariados.

–¿Sungmin está bien? – preguntó Eunhyuk.

–¡No hay nada que ver! Eh… ¡Ramen! ¡Yo invito!

**Notas:**

**Mochita-chan:** Además del episodio de Yesung, tengo que admitir que este episodio ha sido el que más me ha gustado. Si bien no era 100% crack como los demás, al menos me gustó ver un poco más a Kyuhyun y su carácter… Y es que yo usualmente escribo más al estilo serio, con uno que otro toque de comedia (en serio, en mis otros fics siempre hay partes de seriedad, son más frecuentes que las escenas graciosas). Espero que les haya gustado.

Uno más y se acaba!


	13. Epílogo

**¿Otro líder?**

**Titulo del fic:** ¿Otro líder?  
**Serie:** Prólogo + 11 shots + Epílogo  
**Autor(as):** Mochita-chan y ALI  
**Parejas:** KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, Yewook, Yesung + café  
**Tipo:** Referencias a Yaoi, puro crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Descripción:** Teukie se va de vacaciones por dos semanas, pero KangIn debe buscar a alguien que lo reemplace en su papel de líder ¿Alguno de ellos será el indicado?

**Epílogo**

_Episodio por Mochita-chan_

Cuando llegó esa mañana a la casa, lo primero que hizo Leeteuk fue ir hasta la habitación principal, en la cual KangIn estaba recostado bocabajo en su cama.

– Youngwoon-shi, ya regresé ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?

KangIn se levantó de la cama para mirarlo por mucho rato, para extrañeza del líder. En un parpadeo, KangIn se aferró a su hyung, abrazándolo y llorando histéricamente, como si en algún momento se fuera a ir otra vez.

–¡Teukie! ¡La próxima vez que te vayas de viaje llévame contigo!

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, Leeteuk sonrió y le consoló con más cariños.

KangIn había extrañado estar entre los brazos de LeeTeuk, mientras recibía sus reconfortantes caricias, entre tantas cosas más.

–¿Y cómo te fue mientras no estuve?

–Ya te van a contar dentro de poco, Teukie.

–Sí, creo que pudiste con todo, Youngwoon-shi. Mereces un buen premio… – dijo al besarle tiernamente.

Los besos aumentaron y las manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, situándose Leeteuk encima del menor.

–Ven con mamá – dijo el líder seductoramente.

Entonces, al escuchar eso, KangIn se detuvo a verlo con esos anteojos de marco rojo y el cabello hacia atrás.

–¡Oh, dios! ¡NO! ¡De verdad te pareces a mi mamá, Teuk! – gritó al cubrirse los ojos para no seguir mirándole.

Leeteuk lo miraba confundido, mientras el otro salía como un loco de la habitación.

**

Con Leeteuk de vuelta, KangIn esperaba que todo fuese normal. Y había comenzado como debería ser. Los trece reunidos a la mesa, tomando alegremente el desayuno y conversando sobre las dos semanas en las que todos probaron su rol de líder, mientras Leeteuk les daba pequeños regalitos que había comprado para todo su grupo.

–Y después de eso, todo se convirtió en un gran caos. Pero nada de eso fue mi culpa… – continuó Sungmin mientras hacía pucheros, omitiendo varios de los detalles caóticos en su historia.

–Pero hiciste lo que pudiste, hyung – le sonreía Kyuhyun, pasando su brazo muy cariñosamente por los hombros del pinku.

–Al menos todos se divirtieron – rió Teuk estruendosamente, seguido por carcajadas de los demás, a excepción de KangIn, quien no podía recordar esos doce días como "divertidos".

–Sí. Y de nuevo gracias por el diccionario de coreano, hyong – dijo Hangeng – Aún no entiendo por qué tiene una cadena en el lomo.

–Creí que te vendría bien, Hankyung-ssi – contestó sonriente.

–Y sí que lo necesitas, hyung – intervino Sungmin nuevamente – Verás, Teukie hyung, hace días traté que Hankyung hyung me ayudara con el problema que Kyu y yo…

–Hyung… – le interrumpió Kyuhyun con seriedad, mientras Hangeng se preparaba para esconder el diccionario nuevo.

–Lo más importante es que Teukie hyung regresó refrescado y listo para la acción. Ahora que cada uno probó un poco de todo, no nos imaginamos con lo que tienes que lidiar todos los días – dijo Siwon al servirle más té Heechul.

–Ni que lo digas. No puedo estar pendiente de todos, apenas es agotador preocuparme por mi propio bienestar, imagínate tener que seguirles los pasos a todos los demás – dijo Heechul.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú te fuiste al primer día, hyung – respondió Kibum.

–Y todos ustedes también.

–Me da gusto saber que todo está en orden y puedo confiarles lo que sea – al terminar otro bollo con mantequilla, Leeteuk volvió a prepararse otro café – ¿Saben? Cuando estaba en casa de mis padres, me dio un presentimiento raro y había soñado que todo era el pandemónium – Sungmin y Kyuhyun trataron de disimular – Y después de eso, mi jarrón estallaba – tanto el EunHae como el YeWook se llenaron las bocas con pan – Y al final todos morían de hambre – Shindong casi se atragantó – Menos mal que nada de eso ocurrió – terminó sonriente y su risa de bruja, seguido de un gran silencio colectivo.

La mitad del grupo se veía como si estuvieran tratando de guardar algo. Kibum, por su parte, aprovechó la situación para meterse entre Yesung y Ryeowook para coger más mantequilla, quedándose en medio de ambos. Heechul terminó su té y sacó el abanico del bolsillo.

–Aún no entiendo cómo puedes extrañar este trabajo, Teuk – comentó el pelirrojo narcisista – Dirigir a toda esta bola de locos es muy estresante.

–Se hace lo que se puede. Y al menos cuento con la ayuda de Youngwoon-shi para sobrellevarlo todo.

KangIn entonces miró conmovido a Leeteuk, queriéndolo más que nunca. Definitivamente él era el más indicado para ser el líder.

–Realmente eres necesario, hyung – comentó Ryeowook – Y encima porque puedes lidiar con fantasmas y demás amenazas.

–¿Qué fantasma?

Yesung rápidamente se puso a abrazar a Ryeowook.

–¿No es adorable? No tienes que molestar tanto a Teuk, Wookie – dijo mientras el resto ya se había olvidado del tema.

El timbre sonó y Teuk fue el primero en levantarse.

–Yo voy – anunció animadamente.

Después de haber visto a Leeteuk tan animado, Kangin dudaba si seguir contándole a su amado líder todo lo que había ocurrido, especialmente porque ser baneado de la Iglesia por dos meses, Kibum inclinándose más y más hacia la actuación, Kyuhyun finalmente creciendo en un aterrador maknae, Yesung saliendo desnudo al pasillo y el completo caos del apartamento tres veces seguidas definitivamente no eran hechos irrelevantes. Pero como bien dicen por ahí: Si no te hace feliz y no te afecta en el futuro, tal vez ni siquiera necesites esa información. Leeteuk definitivamente no necesitaba saber nada de esas dos semanas de oscuridad. Nunca.

Al cabo de un minuto, Teuk llegó al comedor con varios paquetes y cartas encima.

–Nos acaba de llegar todo esto de las fans de Latinoamé… – y al instante, LeeTeuk se tropezó y todos los paquetes se le fueron encima a KangIn, tirándolo al piso con todo. Los demás fueron a chequear si no le había pasado nada grave. En el camino, el líder tumbó el pedestal en el que estaba apoyando el jarrón chino que había comprado para su madre, ante lo cual Ryeowook se desmayó, Yesung escondió su cabeza detrás de la caja de cereal y la dupla de Pez y Mono se abrazaron en pánico – Lo siento, Youngwoon-shi ¿Estás bien?

–Me… Mejor que nunca, Teukie – respondió adolorido en el suelo, alzando un pulgar a duras penas.

Sí, definitivamente todo iba a ser como siempre.


	14. Bonus: Capítulos Alternos

Episodios extras:

Como prometí, estos son los episodios de Ryeowook y Kibum que había hecho previamente antes de cambiarlos completamente ¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno, lean y comparen. Personalmente pienso que los que postié oficialmente son mejores, pero de nada sirve ocultar el pasado. Estos datan del lejano 2008... En fin. No les detengo más.

**Opción 9: Ryeowook (Ver. 1)**

_Episodio por Mochita-chan (este lo escribí en el 2008)_

KangIn consideró que el alma noble de Ryeowook sería ideal para ejercer una buena influencia en el grupo, aunque él aún fuera muy tímido para el cargo de líder substituto. A pesar de todo, KangIn creyó que la experiencia le ayudaría más para formar el carácter del eterno mangae. El día comenzó y todos los integrantes del grupo que vivían ahí estaban en la mesa del comedor, aguardando a que estuvieran completos.

–¡¿Hasta cuándo piensa dormir el perro rabioso?! – exclamó un exasperado Heechul – De verdad que me va a conocer si demora otro minuto más de mi valioso tiempo.

–Sabes que Jongwoon hyung tiene el sueño pesado… – trató de calmarle un paciente Ryeowook.

Los demás Super Junior pusieron una cara de fastidio, a excepción de Shindong, el cual parecía desfallecer, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y con cara de estar muriendo de hambre.

–Wookie. Vas a tener que ir por Yesung – ordenó KangIn.

–¡Hyung! ¡No me pidas imposibles! – rogó Ryeowook.

–A favor de que Wookie vaya – dijo Kangin, a lo que todos los presentes levantaron la mano.

–El líder tiene responsabilidades. Suerte, que la vas a necesitar – le sonrió Sungmin.

El menor del grupo suspiró resignado y entró a la habitación de su hyung. Lo encontró durmiendo bocabajo y junto a la pared, centrando toda su atención en el bien formado trasero del mayor. Era imposible no mirar primero ahí.

–¡¿Por qué a mí?! – Reyowook no podía estar más frustrado – Hyung… Despierta. No podemos desayunar si no estás.

–Sí, quiero la de café… – habló el mayor entre sueños.

–Y éste de nuevo al café… ¡Hyung! ¡Soy líder, así que obedéceme!

Al tratar de acercarse para despertarlo, Yesung se volteó en la cama y terminó apresando al pequeño bajo su peso.

–¡Hyung! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Ryeowook trató de zafarse del agarre de su hyung, pero éste era fuerte incluso dormido.

–Como líder, mi primer nuevo decreto es… cero ropa, porque así estaremos más cómodos… – entonces Yesung abrió los ojos, por fin completamente despierto – Oh. Hola, Wookie.

–¿Cómo es eso de "Cero ropa"? – le dijo el menor – No me digas que te estuviste tomando el jarabe para la tos de nuevo, hyung.

Yesung le sonrió lo más inocentemente posible.

–Es que sabe a cereza…

Wookie lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

–Al menos ya te despertaste, hyung. Vamos rápido, que tengo que demostrar que soy buen líder.

–Verdad que ya eres líder. Pensé que Siwon duraría lo suficiente como para hacernos ir a rezar en el cerro – Yesung se fue quitando la polera.

Ryeowook se volteó para no verlo cambiarse. Sabía que si miraba el trasero de su hyung, tardarían más en salir, los demás estarían impacientes, con hambre y comenzarían a especular lo peor sobre lo que ellos dos estarían haciendo ahí, en lugar de cumplir sus deberes como líder.

Por supuesto que Yesung notó esto, por lo que sonrió y se fue acercando a él.

–Oh, sí. Ya que eres líder, necesitamos hacer la prueba de entrada, Wookie.

–¿Se necesita hacer una prueba?

–Sí. Teukie de hecho que ya aplicó, igual que los demás.

–Oh, no lo sabía. Tengo que pasarla ¿Y en qué consiste esa prueba, hyung?

Después de unos minutos, Kangin vio a Ryeowook salir completamente molesto de la habitación, mientras Yesung estaba K.O. en el suelo.

–¡Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para ser líder, entonces que otro se encargue! – chilló Wookie al encerrarse en el baño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

–No quiero ni saber… – murmuró KangIn.

Notas: Si notan la diferencia entre la narración del capítulo anterior y este, es porque Opción 9 fue escrita en el 2008. Es más, todos fueron escritos hace tiempo, pero el fic tuvo que ponerse en hiatus porque no se me ocurría nada para Siwon LOL.

P.D.: Debido a que este fic tiene lugar antes del tercer álbum, los hechos de ahora siguen ubicados ahi. Kangin aun no se va al ejército, Kibum y Hangeng siguen con nosotros... en fin, ya saben eso.

**Opción 10: Kibum**

_Episodio por Mochita-chan_

KangIn se echó perezosamente en la cama de LeeTeuk, tratando de aspirar el poco aroma que quedaba en su almohada. Cómo lo extrañaba, pero no por sus mimos y besos. Esos últimos días habían sido insufribles y la presencia de LeeTeuk como autoridad era más que necesaria. Pero debía ser fuerte y resistir. Al menos hasta que Teuki regresara a él.

–Diga… – respondió un somnoliento Kibum por el celular.

–Kibum-ah. Habla KangIn. Ryeowook-ah renunció hoy día, así que a ti te toca ser líder de reemplazo hasta que Teukie vuelva.

–¿Sí? Qué bien – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo entre bostezos – ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

–Mañana tienes que venir temprano y comenzar a dirigir al grupo…

–Ah ya… Entonces iré mañana. Adiós, hyung.

Al terminar la llamada, KangIn no se convenció mucho por la indiferencia con la que el menor había recibido la noticia. Tendría que verificar su paranoia en la mañana.

Y cuando Kibum llegó, lo primero que hizo fue ir al televisor de la sala y jugar con el playstation.

–Kibum-ah – le dijo Eunhyuk al acercársele primero – El manager dijo que no podíamos salir hoy, pero Donghie sigue molesto conmigo por no ir con él a comer helados… No me parece justo que nos encierren sin decirnos nada, pero hace tiempo que le debo su helado ¿Podemos salir un ratito a la heladería?

–Sí, vayan – respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

A penas salió Eunhyuk del apartamento, entró Yesung.

–Oye, Kibum ¿Sabes dónde está mi toalla?

–Creo que la tendieron en la azotea del edificio…

–Voy a tener que buscarla de nuevo yo mismo…

A penas salió Yesung, KangIn pasó a su costado, y tardó varios segundos en procesar y darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

–No, no otra vez – negó para sí mismo con consternación.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Yesung ya no estaba a su alcance. Fue directamente donde Kibum, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar y pegado a la consola de juegos.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, Kibum?

–Sí…

–¿En dónde están los demás?

–Quién sabe…

–¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

–Ni idea…

KangIn reprimió todas las ganas de coger el aparato y echarlo por la ventana, de no ser porque la consola la había comprado Teuki como regalo de cumpleaños para Shindong.

–Kibum-ah… Se supone que tienes deberes qué cumplir como líder…

–¿Como cuáles?

–Saber qué está haciendo cada miembro del grupo cuando Manager hyung nos prohibió que saliéramos del edificio – dijo al ponerse entre Kibum y la pantalla.

–Son autosuficientes. No se van a meter en problemas…

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y KangIn tuvo que arrastrar a Kibum para atender. Al abrir, se dieron con la sorpresa de que Yunho estaba con una cara completamente seria.

–¿Podrían ir a recoger a Yesung? Está en nuestro apartamento porque Jaejoong lo vio en la azotea y no quiso dejarlo ir por los pasillos en traje de cumpleaños.

–No lo creo capaz… – murmuró KangIn, aún incrédulo.

–Oh, sí. Llévenselo ahora, porque no quiero que Jaejoong se lo siga comiendo con los ojos.

En cuanto Yunho se fue de vuelta a su propio apartamento y cerraron la puerta, el timbre sonó nuevamente. Ésta vez se trataba de Jessica.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde se ha metido Dongie, oppa?

–Salió con Eunhyuk – respondió Kibum perezosamente.

–Olvidé decirle que vi un foro… Las fans estaban organizando para hoy una suerte de emboscada para ver si les sacan fotos… y algo más, con suerte para ellas. Es por eso que los managers nos prohibieron salir a todos. Si lo ves, le dices que tenga cuidado con las fangirls, oppa – les informó antes de subir tranquilamente a su propio apartamento.

KangIn se quedó boquiabierto. No se le ocurrió revisar los foros y se venía a enterar recién. Solo rogaba porque Donghae y Eunhyuk regresaran enteros.

A penas pensó aquello, los dos mencionados entraron presurosos al apartamento. KangIn y Kibum, el cual se mostró sorprendido por primera vez en el día, se percataron de que Eunhyuk estaba cargando en brazos a Donghae, el cual no llevaba camisa.

–Qué bueno que llegan –dijo Kibum, tratando de sonreír – Hace poco que Jessica-ssi vino para decirte que…

–Sí, sí. Ya lo sabemos… – respondieron ambos a la vez.

–¿Están bien? Menos mal que fue solo la camisa de Donghae – comentó KangIn.

–Creo que ya puedes bajarme, Hyuk. Ya estoy bien – dijo Donghae.

–Ah, no, no. Debiste haberte llevado un buen susto, Dongie. Deja que te lleve al cuarto y te doy una camiseta nueva.

Ni KangIn ni Donghae se percataron de la sonrisa pícara que había esbozado el mono, mientras que Kibum los observaba serenamente entrar a la habitación y escuchaba el seguro de la puerta.

–No puedo creer que les dieras permiso a esos dos si el manager nos manda algo. Aún si no supieras que había una redada de fans para hoy día… – le reclamó KangIn.

–Nunca dije que no lo sabía – contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Un momento… ¿Sabías todo desde el principio?

–Quién sabe…

–¡No puedo creerlo todavía! ¡¿Qué tipo de líder eres?! ¡Para qué pregunto si lo sé ahora! – exclamó completamente histérico – Le pasaré tu puesto a Kyuhyun.

–OK – y dicho esto, Kibum regresó a jugar con su playstation con toda la normalidad del mundo, dejando estupefacto a KangIn, el cual ni se inmutó cuando Yesung llegó con su toalla, escoltado por Yunho y Jaejoong, este último constantemente controlado por el celoso líder de su banda. En un parpadeo, Kibum apareció nuevamente en la puerta para recibir a Yesung, el cual tenía cara de no saber qué pasaba a su alrededor.

–Gracias por cuidar de él – dijo Kibum con una sonrisa que solo sacaba frente a cámaras, al abrazar posesivamente a Yesung y jalarlo hacia su lado. Jaejoong trató de retener al mayor en el lugar, pero Yunho, inusualmente serio, cogió a su compañero del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando.

–Ahora que lo pienso, esta toalla no es mía – dijo Yesung al percatarse del color de la tela.

–No te preocupes, hyung. Creo que ya recordé dónde la dejaron. Deja que te lleve – dijo un sonriente Kibum, mientras seguía abrazado a Yesung como una lapa y lo llevaba al cuarto de lavado.


End file.
